


You Will Forever Be My Always

by Book_addict_89



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Birth, Bonding, Bottom Harry Potter, Boxer Dog, Dirty Talk, Domestic Violence, Labour, M/M, Masturbation, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Public Sex, Puppies, Ron is Obsessed with Harry and Draco's Sex Life, Soulmates, Top Draco Malfoy, True Love, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, adorable teddy, emotional harry, trial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-27 02:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13871223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_addict_89/pseuds/Book_addict_89
Summary: Draco Malfoy didn't choose to love Harry Potter. It just happened.This is the story of their love.





	1. But Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J. K. Rowling. I am writing this story for fun and not for profit.

“Will you marry me?"

 

A chorus of gasps passed around the Weasley family living room. All of whom were staring at Harry who was down on one knee holding open an emerald green ring box, a shiny platinum band shimmering in the Christmas tree lights.

 

"But why?" Draco said almost in a whisper. "Why would you want to marry me?"


	2. I Love You, You Idiot

"Because I love you, you idiot."

 

A small frown formed between Draco's brows. "You Draco Malfoy will forever be my always. You are the only person I want to spend the rest of my life with. You are the man I want to wake up to everyday. You make me a better person." Harry paused to take a breath. “I know we haven’t had the easiest of times getting to this point. Let's be honest if anyone had told me that this is where we'd end up I wouldn't have believed it, but that has only strengthened our relationship. We have seen the complete worst in each other and come through the other side. When the time came you turned your back on everything you had ever known to stand by my side. You have stood by my side ever since. You fought for the greater good. You carry on trying to make a positive difference to the wizarding world everyday. I love you Draco. I want you to be my husband. Will you?” 

 

If Harry had at that moment glanced around the room he would have seen Molly, Hermione, Ginny and Fleur all swipe away at tears. He would have seen Ron and George sat slack jawed staring at the pair. He would have seen his godson Teddy bouncing excitedly on his grandmother’s lap, his toy wolf clutched to his chest. The toddler clearly aware that something exciting was happening. Instead his eyes hadn't left the blonde's. “Well?”

“Come on Malfoy?” Ron hissed only to receive a stern look from Hermione before she swatted him on the arm.

 

Still the blonde said nothing. If Harry was starting to worry he didn’t show it. His breath remained steady and even, his hand holding out the ring box stayed still. Arthur cleared his throat, “Perhaps we should leave you boys alone.” Arthur suggested standing up. Around the room people started to move. If Harry was about to be rejected he probably didn’t need an audience.

 

“Yes.” Draco’s answer was quiet and almost lost amongst the noise. “What did you say?” This time his voice clearer and unable to hide the grin that was taking over his face. “Yes. Yes I’ll marry you.” He pulled Harry up to him and attacked his mouth. “Yes.” he whispered against Harry’s lips before sealing them with his own. 

 

Cheers and clapping echoed around the room but the couple with only eyes for each other didn't hear them. "You had me worried for a moment there." Harry mumbled kissing Draco. "You really want to marry me?" There was a slight hint of disbelief and uncertainty in his words. "If I have to tell you every day I will. My answer won't change. Now are you going to let me put this on you?"

 

Harry slid the platinum band on the left hand of his fiancé, moments before both were pulled into Molly's warm bosom and peppered with kisses. Molly was the closest thing both of them had to a mother.She'd always treated Harry like her eighth child and over the last few years she'd come to treat Draco the same. He wouldn't be stood in a slate grey knitted Weasley jumper like the others if he hadn't. Last Christmas when he received his first one both Ron and George had teased him telling him he'd been accepted into the fold; now he had the jumper to prove it.

 

During the war when his identity as a spy had been revealed Lucius had been horrified that his son was a traitor. He cut all ties with his son and disowned him. After the war with Voldemort gone his father was able to talk his way out of a prison sentence and instead served his time under house arrest. Lucius hadn't changed his mind he continued to cut all ties with his son. The hardest part for Draco was Lucius' threat of destroying Narcissa if she had any further contact with him. He didn’t know how to help his mother, so in order to protect her from harm Draco accepted Lucius’s terms and hadn’t seen her since.

 

He missed her above everything else from his past life. The possessions he'd smugly shown off, the impressive Manor he'd grown up in, leaving them behind was nothing in comparison to being estranged from his beloved mother. She still loved him that much he knew. She'd proven that when Voldemort asked her to check if Harry was dead during the battle and she'd lied after making sure he was safe. That was the last time he saw her, across the room at the Battle of Hogwarts, two and a half years ago.

 

 

That night after the Battle of Hogwarts when battle worn people had gone, he'd stayed behind at the castle helping to restore some of the damage. He didn't have anywhere else to go so he stayed trying to put right the mistakes of his past. McGonagall offered him board for the length of time it took to restore the castle, if he wanted to stay and help. He took her up on the offer, it wasn’t like he could go home.

 

He spent his eighteenth birthday alone in the room he'd been using in one of the undamaged towers. That was the hardest day. There were no cards, no presents, no well wishes. The day passed just like any other. By the beginning of August the castle was back to its former self and ready for students to return in the September. McGonagall offered him the room to use for the rest of the summer but he declined. Being in the castle with something to work on was okay. Being in the castle with just his own thoughts was not. He gathered what belongings he did have and apparatred to Diagon alley. At the bank he was refused entry to his vault. He'd been removed from accessing them. He had nothing but the shrunken trunk in his pocket and the clothes on his back.He didn't even have enough money for a room at the pub for the night. He had only two options, return to Hogwarts and take up McGonagall on her offer or ask the one person he never thought he'd ask for help to help him. He chose the latter.

 

With a deep breath Draco knocked on the shiny black townhouse front door and waited. After a few moments there was still no answer so he turned to leave only to walk into Potter himself walking up the stoop. "Malfoy? What are you doing here?" After all Draco was the last person Harry expected to see on his doorstep. Draco ran a hand through his slightly disheveled platinum hair, it was a good fortnight overdue for a cut.

"I umm. I want you to understand Potter that I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice." Emerald eyes narrowed at the blonde's babbling.

"I haven't got anywhere else to go. I need your help."

 

That was the start of the new them. Harry had of course offered Draco one of the spare rooms. After all had more of a claim on Grimmauld Place than Harry did. Over the next month they discovered that when they weren’t bothered hating each other they actually had some things in common. By the time they went back to school in September to retake their final year they both regarded each other as friends. A drunken game of Truth and Dare using veritaserum played by the 8th years one long cold night in the winter had Draco confessing his attraction to Harry. Mortified that he had spilled his secret Draco had returned to his room only for Harry to follow him and kiss him. That was the start of them.

 

 

***

 

Ron stood and cleared his throat. “I read somewhere that the best relationships are the ones you never see coming. I think on behalf of everyone I can say we never saw this coming. I’m happy for you though mate, both of you. Congratulations.” Ron hugged his best friend and shook Draco’s hand awkwardly.

“Where did you _read_ that Ron?” George asked a snicker of laughter on his lips. Colour flushed the youngest male Weasley’s cheeks.

 

“Umm one of ‘Mione’s muggle magazines. Cosmos or something like that.” Ron lowered his voice and turned away from his mother, “There's this article in there all about oral sex. A sort of list. I'm trying to convince 'Mione to try them out. I could get you two a copy?"

 

Draco eyed Harry and grinned “You're alright. I’ve got no complaints.” Poor Ron paled in colour.

“No. Me neither.” Harry retorted kissing his new fiancé briefly.

“I hate you both.” Ron huffed and walk over to the drink table and poured himself another large measure of fire whiskey and downed it in one.

 

Draco wound an arm around Harry's waist pulling him close, "If he didn't want to know he shouldn't have brought it up." Harry just laughed. "I don't think he's ever got over walking in on us on the living room floor."

"Who just apparates into someone's living room? It's just rude."

"I know. He's not done it since though."

"I suppose walking in on your best friend being buggered in front of the fireplace is enough to make you think twice about letting yourself into someone else's house."

 

Draco huffed clearly board with the conversation but only for a moment before a twinkle appeared in his soft grey eyes "Perhaps we should make our excuses and head home and celebrate? Christen every room as a betrothed couple?"

 

Harry leaned into his future husband and brushed a strand of silk like hair off of his face, "As appealing as that sounds we've got Teddy tonight. You promised him he could stay remember?"

 

Draco pouted, "That was before." He muttered, Harry just looked at him. "I know. I know." Draco leaned to whisper into Harry's ear, "Once he's gone home tomorrow that arse is mine Potter." He stepped back and walked away leaving Harry a little flushed. That better be a promise Harry thought to himself before rejoining the body of noise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5 points to anyone who spots the Gilmore Girls reference


	3. He Loves You the Mostest

It was still dark outside when one little hand shook Harry's shoulder. "Uncle Harry?" The boy sobbed, shaking him again. Suddenly awake Harry reached for his glasses and turned on the bedside lamp. The soft glow illuminated the tear stained cheeks of his godson.

 

"Teddy? What's happened?" He asked scooping up the toddler and sitting him on his lap. The blonde haired boy turned and buried his face against Harry's chest and cried. Harry rubbed his back and soothed him until the tears stopped.

"Had a bad dream." The tot mumbled.

"You're okay now. What happened?"

The boy gulped back air, "I lost Moony and no one could find him."

 

Teddy and his stuffed wolf teddy were inseparable. Molly had knitted it for him shortly after Remus and Tonks were buried. She did it as a way of transferring her grief. The stuffed wolf that had been charmed to change colour much like Teddy's own hair and eyes was his most prized possession. Moony went everywhere Teddy went. There had been a time last year when Moony had been dropped somewhere between Andromeda's house and the local park. Teddy had cried for hours once he woke up and realised that Moony was gone. Harry and Draco had searched every inch of the streets between the two points with no luck. Being in the middle of a muggle street didn't lend itself to casting Accio in broad daylight so once it got dark they returned and cast the spell and with a hint of luck the toy found its way into Draco's hand. Harry didn't know who was more relieved to see the toy Teddy who had refused to sleep without it or Andromeda who had been dealing with Teddy's eight hour breakdown. Ever since that day there was a tracking charm placed on Moony.

 

"He's here and he's not going to get lost. I promise. Do you want to go back to your own room or stay in here?" Harry didn't need to hear his answer he knew Teddy would choose to sleep between himself and Draco. With the bedside light off and them both laid down Teddy curled his warm body against Harry's side with Moony sandwiched between them and fell back asleep.

 

***

 

There would have been a time when Draco would have done absolutely anything to stay away from babies and small children. They were messy, uncontrollable and almost always covered in some kind of bodily function. When he arrived at Harry's he hadn't know how much contact he had with his godson. The first few times were very weird seeing Harry with this little baby. He looked so natural with this infant cradled against him. The first time Harry had asked him to hold Teddy had been traumatic. They had stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas holidays but Harry had been given permission to have Teddy visit one day. They were in the 8th years common room alone when Harry realised he'd forgotten Teddy's blanket in his room. All of a sudden there was this baby thrust upon him.

 

Arms out straight he held the baby under his armpits. Both of them just staring at each other. Harry returned with the oddest look on his face. "Is that how you've been holding him?"

"I've never held a baby before is this not right?"

Harry stepped closer to the pair. "Relax your arms and bring him close to your body. Now slide one arm under his bum and the other around his back. See he likes that." Teddy had lowered his head to rest against Draco's shoulder, his fist clutching at Draco's jumper. "I think he likes you. Maybe he can sense that you're family." That was the first time he held him. From then on Draco started spending more and more time with his cousin by the time he and Harry started dating they were doing things as a trio, trips to the park, playing games in the house, they'd even been to the zoo together. Draco loved having Teddy around, he was family after all.

 

So it came as no surprise when Draco woke up to find a tiny hand and leg lodged against the small of his back. Teddy was spread out like a starfish fast asleep between himself and Harry. It wasn't the first time Teddy had ended up in their bed. Normally both Draco and Harry chose to sleep naked but on nights Teddy stayed it was boxers they both slept in, as they quite often ended up with a visitor in bed with them.

 

For a while he lay there watching his fiancé sleep. His fiancé. That felt weird to say. Using his thumb he rolled the ring on his left hand. He loved Harry with his whole heart. He couldn't imagine a future without the raven haired hero. This was his family now.

 

***

 

Harry woke up to find himself alone, the bed missing both Draco and Teddy. He pulled on some tracksuit bottoms over the boxers he'd slept in and went in search of them. He didn't have to go very far he found them in the drawing room. Leaning against the door frame he listened to them talking. Teddy was perched on Draco's hip and they were looking at the wall hanging. "Look, there's grandma." Draco pointed out Andromeda. This was one of Teddy's favourite games. "There's your mummy and daddy. And there's you." Teddy squealed with laughter when Draco tickled him. One of the first things Harry did when he started renovating the Grimmauld Place was restore the tapestry adding all the Black family members that had been disowned and get rid of that awful painting of Sirius's mother by the front door.

 

Teddy moved his finger along the line retracing the entwined lines "There's you." He carried on moving his finger "There's your mummy." A small frown formed on the boys face. "Where's your mummy? Is she with my mummy in the sky?"

 

Harry noticed Draco stiffen slightly, "No. No she's not. She lives in a big house near the countryside but I don't get to see her anymore." The little brunette head nodded his understanding and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Don't be sad uncle Draco. I don't see my mummy no more but I got lots of people that loves me and you do. Uncle Harry loves you the mostest."

 

"He's got that right. I do love you the mostest." Harry said with a warm smile as he wrapped an arm around Draco's waist, pressed a kiss against his temple and ruffled Teddy's hair. "Are you two hungry? I think Kreacher's got breakfast ready."

 

***

 

After a day filled with laughter and playing with new toys received for Christmas a very tired Teddy yawned in Harry's arms. Already dressed in his pyjamas (a race car printed onesie) Teddy let Draco press a goodbye kiss to his forehead before snuggling back against his uncle. "I'll be back in a bit." With that Harry stepped into the fireplace calling out their destination and vanishing in a swirl of green flames.

 

It took a little longer than he'd like to get Teddy settled and asleep than usual, despite him being completely shattered the toddler liked to draw out bedtime. Getting up to use the bathroom, being thirsty, wanting a hug and wanting to read one more story; tonight Teddy tried every trick in the book. Finally home Harry looked forward to spending some alone time with his fiancé.

 

The living room was empty and dark when he stepped out of the fireplace but before he could go in search of Draco Kreacher appeared. "Master Draco be asking Kreacher to give you these and telling you he is upstairs waiting for you." He handed over a chilled bottle of champagne and two flutes.

"Thanks Kreacher. You can have the evening off go and enjoy yourself." I know I am. The grouchy elf nodded and Harry could have sworn he winked at him as he vanished with a crack.

 

Harry took the stairs two at a time forgetting that he was a wizard and perfectly capable of apparating upstairs in seconds. Their bedroom door was open but the lights were dimmed down low. Laid in the middle of their bed on top of their Egyptian cotton sheets which Draco had insisted on lay Draco stark bollock naked. One arm bent behind his head, the muscles in his arm flexed. His other hand was busy working his hard cock. Harry stood watching his lithe movements. "Are you going to just stand there or are you going to come over here and give me a hand?" Draco said as he looked up at him through heavy lids. I'll give him more than that Harry thought to himself as he put the bottle and glasses down before pouncing on the bed. In unison as Harry moved Draco reached for his wand and spelled Harry's clothes away as he landed on the soft mattress. "Much better." Draco whispered reaching for Harry and kissing him hard on the mouth.

 

"I don't think I'll ever tire of looking at you. I love you Harry." Draco breathed against his partners ear before he teased the shell with his tongue. Harry's eyes closed at both the sensation of Draco's tongue, the roaming of his hands and his words.

 

Out of the two of them Draco was the beautiful one. He didn't think he was a troll but he wasn't Draco beautiful. He was thin, he always had been but at least now he'd filled out a bit. He ran several days a week and over time muscle had filled out his smaller frame. He'd wanted to have his eyesight fixed but Draco talked him out of it. He said he liked him in his glasses, they were a part of him. He didn't even want to get started on the mop he called hair. No matter what he did it always looked liked he'd spent the day running his fingers through it.

 

"Harry?" Draco stopped what he was doing and pulled back to look at him. "You seem like you're a million miles away. You okay?"

 

Harry shook his head. "I'm fine I was just - it's nothing. Come here." Harry placed a chaste path of kisses from Draco's lips, along his jaw and down until he found that sensitive spot where neck joins shoulder and Draco was particularly ticklish. His tongue flicked over the skin before covering it with his mouth. Draco tilted his neck giving Harry more room as his own fingers scraped at Harry’s scalp.

 

Hands and lips explored heated skin as the room filled with the sound of soft groans and patting. Draco reached for the bottle of lube he’d gotten out in preparation and squirted the silky liquid onto his hand before he reached for Harry’s backside and ran a finger down the cleft until he found what he was searching for. He knew he’d found it because Harry’s breath hitched as he circled his clenched hole. “Draco please.” Harry moaned pressing back against his teasing finger.

 

“Good things come to those who wait Harry.” he whispered as he continued to tease him letting his fingers play with his entrance all the while he lathered Harry’s flesh with kisses. Harry pushed back harder taking the tips of Draco’s fingers into his passage.

 

“I don’t want to wait. I want you now.” Harry groaned out pushing back, taking more of his digit into his body. Draco couldn’t help but laugh.

 

“I love how impatient you get. Now how do you want me?” Harry continued to rock back and forth on Draco’s now completely sheathed finger.

“You decide.” He panted as his movements had Draco’s finger tip brush his hidden bundle of nerves. “Just take me.”

 

Removing his fingers to Harry’s protest he swiftly flipped the Raven haired man onto his back. “I’m going to watch as I pound you into this mattress.” Draco whispered next to his ear before licking a path from his ear lobe and down over his pulse point. “I’m going to fuck you so fucking hard.” Seeking his mouth Harry kissed Draco hard, their tongues slicking against one another.

“You’re all mouth Draco. Prove it.” Harry panted trying to catch his breath.

 

Draco did just that sliding his slicked and leaking shaft into Harry. Even after all this time Harry was so tight around him. Both men let out long growls as Draco bottomed out. With Harry reaching for him to pull close for a kiss he groaned "move" so Draco did. Pulling almost all the way out before slamming his hips forward in one hard movement. With Harry's cry of pleasure Draco knew he'd hit his prostrate.

 

With every piston of his hips Harry became a whimpering mess underneath him. His words were incoherent. Every now and again Draco would make out cries of "there" or "harder" he knew Harry was close he was too. In and out he thrust. Swear beaded on his forehead and rolled down his back. It was taking all his control not to fill Harry. He wanted him to climax first. Reaching between them he clasped Harry's rock hard dick in his fist loving the feeling of it in his fist. Matching the rhythm of his hips Draco stroked Harry to the edge, he could feel how close he was. Hips bucked underneath him as Harry tumbled over the edge and coated his hand and chest. Harry's passage was squeezing him so tightly Draco couldn't continue he thrust one final time before filling Harry with his seed.

 

His arms couldn't hold him any more they had turned to jelly, he collapsed on Harry's chest both their hearts racing against each other. Fingers that weren't his own pushed the damp blonde hair off his face and were replaced with the touch of soft lips. "Are you conscious yet or are you still seeing stars?" Harry teased after five minutes of Draco not moving? With a groan Draco pulled out of Harry and flopped on his back beside him a silly grin plastered across his face.

"I don't think I've got the energy to get up and shower." Harry reached for the nearest wand it didn’t matter if it was his or Draco’s and cast a cleansing charm over both of them and the sheets. “That’ll do until the morning.” he muttered before rolling on to his side and curling up next to Draco. “Night Draco.” he yawned eyes closing.

“Hmmm ‘night Harry.” Draco replied his own eyes closing as sleep took over him too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do three year olds know the difference between most and mostest? I don't know I just thought mostest sounded cute.


	4. A Mother's Love

House elves moved around them silently, laying the table with more food than two people could possibly eat but Lucius wouldn't have it any other way. Narcissa looked around the dining room that she'd once lovingly decorated, now all she saw when she looked around were memories both good and bad. She tried to push away the memories of Voldemort taking over their home, of his snake disembowelling the Muggle Studies professor on this very table. The table she sat and taught Draco proper table etiquette from. The table they would sit and enjoy family meals over. How she loved listening to Draco telling stories over dinner. She missed watching his face become more animated as he spoke recanting the story. She'd never get to see nor hear him tell a story again. She missed him more each day.

 

"Mistress the paper." One of the elves bowed as he handed over the morning edition of The Daily Prophet. There was nothing really of interest on the front page only the promise of an exclusive announcement about Harry Potter inside. So she turned the page and scanned the next, her heart stopping as she saw the half page photograph of Draco, his hand wrapped protectively around Harry Potter's. Her beautiful baby boy. He looked so handsome. He looked so grown up. The last time she'd seen him he was a boy, now he was a man.

 

She wasn't sure how long she stared at the photograph watching him smile at the dark haired wizard. A knowing look passed between them and Harry blushed as Draco whispered something in his ear. He was in love. It was obvious. She recognised the way he looked at Potter. It was the way he used to look at Nox.

For his fifth birthday she'd bought him a puppy to keep him company around the house. They went everywhere together; the black pup followed him around everywhere. He slept on the end of his bed and she knew Draco snuck him food under the table at dinner time. Draco loved that dog completely. Playing with Nox was the only time she saw her son truly happy. That was until she saw the photograph today.

Lucius didn't like that she'd bought the puppy without his knowledge. She'd received a broken wrist for that. Then one morning when Lucius found that the dog had chewed one of his slippers he raised his wand and killed the dog in front of a stunned Draco. He'd only been trying to teach the dog to fetch Lucius' slippers. She'd tried to console her heart broken son but she couldn't offer a reason as to why his father had done what he had. After the second day of tears Lucius had threatened to beat the wuss out of Draco once and for all. She'd taken that punishment for her son. She'd taken them many times over the years. She'd rather Lucius hit her than Draco. She was his mother she had to protect him. She'd do anything for him. He was her baby boy. He will always be her baby boy.

 

Tearing her eyes from the photograph she read the headline, 'THE CHOSEN ONE HAS CHOSEN HIS ONE.' Narcissa carried on reading.

 

> _'On Christmas Day in front of their friends and surrogate family, (The Weasley's) Harry Potter proposed to Draco Malfoy his partner of two years. In an exclusive interview we spoke to the newly betrothed couple who had invited us into their London home. "There was a moment when I thought he was going to say no." Harry told us with a laugh, "It was getting a bit awkward and then came this whispered answer." Draco just shook his head at his future husband. "I would never had said no. I was just in complete shock."_
> 
> _It is very clear just from spending a couple of hours with them that the pair are very much in love despite their turbulent past. Draco Malfoy once a member of Voldemort's inner circle along with his father Lucius Malfoy had stood against everything Harry Potter believed. Until the younger Malfoy turned spy and realigned his allegiance to Potter helping him complete his mission to defeat Voldemort._
> 
> _The pair who have been dating since their return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to complete their education have been inseparable since. "So have you set a date yet? I imagine the whole Wizarding community will be waiting to receive an invitation?" I asked the pair. "We've not discussed it yet but it will most likely be something small and intimate with just our closest friends and family."_
> 
> _When asked if his parents would be attending the wedding Draco didn't offer an answer instead Harry told me that the Malfoy's would of course be invited but if they chose not to attend that was down to them. Neither Mr and Mrs Malfoy have been seen in Draco's company since the Battle of Hogwarts. They might not even be aware of their own son's current life."'_

 

Narcissa skimmed through the rest of the article before closing the paper and stood before walking towards the other end of the table where her husband (only in name) sat. She felt braver than she had done in years. She had had enough of living like this. She wanted out.

 

So with her biggest false smile she placed the paper in front of him. "You might want to read the second page, you get a mention." She knew he'd be horrified at the revelation on the next page. As she walked part way out of the door she paused and turned to face the back of the chair Lucius was sat in, "Our son is getting married."

"We don't have a son anymore." Lucius seethed from behind the chair.

"That is where you are wrong Lucius. He will always be my son." Narcissa in that moment vowed to herself that she would find a way to leave Lucius. To leave this all behind. It didn't mean anything to her anymore all she needed was her son and future son-in-law.

 

 

***

 

“Did we make the right choice doing this interview?” Harry asked Draco as they both looked over the article in the Prophet.

“It was either we go to them or they publish rumours. It’s better this way.” Harry closed the paper and started to pace the living room.

“Yeah you’re right. It just feels weird trusting them after everything they’ve published before.”

 

Coming up behind him Draco stopped him and tugged him into his arms. “I know but under the new editor they are trying to reform and that Skeeter woman is long gone. Anyway it’s out there now. We can't take it back.”

“I know and I don’t want to. I want the world to know I’m going to make an honest man out of you.” Harry said causing Draco to laugh.

“I think that happened a while ago don’t you?”

Harry tilted his head to better reach Draco and kissed him. “You did that all yourself. I don’t know if I ever told you but I’m proud of you for everything you did back then.”

Draco returned his kiss. “You have done, but you don’t need to. I only did what was right. Now we better get ready to go and meet Molly and start this wedding planning. I don’t want to be on the end of one of her telling offs. No thank you.”

Harry laughed remembering the Howler Ron received second year. “You’re right we better go.”

 


	5. Welcome To Hell

“Holy fuck!" Draco swore as they stepped out of the fireplace at the Burrow. The entire downstairs looked like a wedding had thrown up over it. Ginny was the first to see them.

"Welcome to hell!" She joked. As much as I would love to stay and witness this I'm late for practice. Enjoy!!" Laughing she stepped into the fireplace and was gone.

 

"Molly?" In awe and shock both boys made their way around the various table settings looking for the Weasley matriarch.

"Ah Harry, Draco there you both are. Rather than just look at some pictures I thought I'd get everything in for you to pick from." Harry and Draco both exchanged looks.

 

After the fourth hour of decision making the boys were on the edge of losing the will to live. Why was there so much to plan? They'd decided on something small in the autumn yet there was still so much to decide even with the date and size now chosen. Molly had left them looking over chair covers while she made some tea.

 

"Perhaps we should elope?" Draco suggested with a grin.

"Draco Malfoy! I heard that! You will do no such thing!" Molly called back into the living room as Harry shuffled the fabric samples around?

"Why are there so many shades of white? Powder? Snow? Ivory? Antique White? Porcelain? Why can't there just be white?"

 

"Eloping is sounding more appealing isn't it?" Draco teased knowing that Molly could hear him.

Ignoring his comment Molly placed a tray of cups and a teapot on the table. Several miniature cakes floated behind her. With a wave of her wand the table cleared itself of fabric samples and the cakes took their places. "Maybe this will be a decision you'll enjoy making."

 

Molly wasn't wrong it was the best decision they got to make all day. After trying at least a dozen different samples they picked a naked vanilla sponge with a white chocolate ganache and a lime, mango and passion fruit curd. It was delicious and both had ranked it as their favourite cake - at least that decision was easy.

 

Before Molly let them leave for home they had decided on a colour scheme and location. When it came to flowers they let her decide neither of them had a clue. Draco had wished his mother had been here for her input. She took such pride in her gardens. She'd know what flowers would be perfect. Before they left Molly gave them a list of things to complete before they had another wedding planning meeting in a few weeks time. She wanted them to put together a guest list and decide on who would make up the wedding party.

 

***

 

"Sohaveyouthoughtofabestman?" Harry asked with his toothbrush in his mouth at the same time.

"What? I didn't get any of that?" Draco was already in bed flicking through a book on rare potion ingredients and making notes in the margins.

"You know 'Mione would kill you if she came in here and saw you doing that." Harry said as he came out of their en suit and climbed into bed.

"And Hermione would be in our bedroom because?"

"Well she wouldn't but- " Draco just raised his brows.

"You can be such an arse at times." Harry huffed, as he turned on his side trying to get comfortable. Putting his book and quill down Draco turned off the light and snuggled in behind the now sulking Harry.

 

Paler arms snaked over darker ones as Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder. "What were you asking me in the bathroom?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "It doesn't matter. It can wait until tomorrow. I'm tired. It's been a long day."

 

Draco pressed his lips against the bare shoulder. "Harry?”

"I'm just tired."

"No I pissed you off. I'm sorry." he placed another kiss on his shoulder. “Come on Harry, roll over?” Harry didn’t respond so Draco continued pressing kisses over Harry’s shoulder and neck.

 

“You’re worse than Teddy when he doesn’t get his own way. Do you know that?”

Harry felt Draco’s smile against his skin. “You said it’s cute when Teddy pouts.”

“Teddy isn’t a twenty year old man. How am I supposed to roll over if you are plastered to my side?” Draco moved onto his back allowing Harry room to turn and face him where he rested his head on Draco’s shoulder.

 

Draco reached down to press a kiss on Harry’s lips. “I’m Sorry.” Harry kissed him back.

“I was being over sensitive.” Harry admitted.

“Who you? Never!”

Harry shoved Draco’s other shoulder.As both men settled back down to sleep Draco remembered Harry’s earlier question. “What did you ask when you were brushing your teeth?”

“Have you thought about who you want to be your best man? Blaise? Theo?” They were the only Slytherin boys Draco was still in contact with. “Actually I was thinking about asking Teddy. I know he won’t really know what’s going on but he’ll be four by then and -“ Harry cut him off with a kiss.

“I love you Draco.”

“I love you too. So you think it’s a good idea?”

“I think it’s a brilliant idea.”

 

Both men laid in silence thinking the other was asleep when Harry spoke. "We'll need to decide who is going to give us away. It's not as if my parents are going to be there.” The hardest part for both boys was the traditional family passing from one family onto another. Harry was hardly going to ask his muggle aunt and uncle to take part in something they clearly hated and even though they were inviting the senior Malfoy's Draco knew in his heart that they wouldn't be there. Lucius would never allow it. He would know how much he would want his mother at his wedding. In Lucius' eyes he was getting the final laugh by keeping her from the wedding.

 

"Do you think Andromeda would do it? Her and Teddy are the only family I have contact with. I'd like it to be a family member especially as, well you know he won't let her come." Harry stretched a little against Draco getting a little more comfortable and wrapping an arm tighter around him, his hand resting over his heart.

"Your mum would be here if she could. You know that. You know she loves you. As for Andromeda I think she'd feel privileged to."

"I hope so. Are you going to ask Molly?"

"She the closest person I've got toa mother. I think she'd be disappointed if I didn't."

"Let's face it we wouldn't have a wedding without Molly. We're useless at planning."

Harry laughed against Draco, "That is very true. I do have one suggestion about the wedding that I want to run by you. How do you feel about Hermione performing the service?"

"Would she be allowed?"

"She works for the ministry so she should be able to. There's probably a form or a test that needs taking but I'm sure she won't mind."

"That will be right up Granger's alley if there is a test."

"Draco!" Harry pinched one of Draco's nipples in warning.

"Oww! No seriously it'll be nice if someone we know marries us. It'll be more personal that way." Draco rubbed his nipple, "That hurt."

"Good. We can ask her tomorrow at dinner."

"Dinner? Whose turn is it tomorrow?"

"That would be ours. Don't worry I've got it sorted."

"Hmmokay." Draco yawned.

 

Soft even breaths started to fill the bedroom. "Harry?" Draco said softly his eyes closed. "Hmmm?" Came his response. "I can't wait to be your husband."

"Me neither. Love you."

"Love you too."

 


	6. You Trust Me Don’t You?

Winter seemed to last a lifetime clinging on to the country for far longer than necessary, in late March the weather finally turned and spring woke. By the time the daffodils first poked their heads out of the soil wedding preparations were well on their way. In fact everything was almost arranged. All that was left of what Molly called big ticket items was to send the invitations and pick out dress robes. That was their job for today, well that and pick up Teddy's birthday present.

 

"What about these?" Harry held up a set of robes similar to the ones Ron had worn to the Yule Ball. "I think they'd really suit you."

"You're only jealous because I could pull them off. Now these I can see you in."

"Draco they are pink!"

"And? What boys can't wear pink? How very sexist of you!" Draco hung them back up and feigned looking shocked.

"No. I just I can't see us wearing pink robes. We might as well put up a huge banner that says 'we're gay'.

Draco approached Harry and tugged him into his arms. "I think it's pretty obvious we're gay Harry. Given the fact that we're you know both men."

"Well there is that." Harry's cheeks coloured.

 

"Ah there you boys are, put each other down and go try these on." Molly handed over several sets of robes for both to try.With a quick peck on Harry's lips Draco took the clothes and headed for the dressing room.

 

"What do you think of these?" Draco pulled back the curtain separating the two dressing rooms. Harry who was currently stood in just a pair of dark boxers was speechless. "You look." He couldn't find the words so he tried again. "Wow!"

 

Grinning like the bloody Cheshire Cat Draco pulled on the lapels of the dark blue wool suit turning on the spot. The trousers sculpted his backside to perfection. Harry couldn't stop looking. The navy fabric looked like it had been cut just for him, it skimmed his narrow hips and encased his arms perfectly. Under the jacket Draco wore a pale grey waistcoat and white shirt. Around his neck was a burgundy coloured tie that offset his pale eyes. "You like?" Still unable to talk Harry just nodded.

 

Taking a few steps forward he tilted Harry's chin kissing him softly. "I'll take that as a yes shall I?"

"You look incredible." Harry offered as he ran his fingers through the hair at Draco's temple.

"That is exactly what I was going for. Now we just need to find you something.Try that on." Draco pointed to the dark grey almost black suit.

 

As nice as the grey suit was it just wasn't the one. Three suits later a grin spread across Draco's face. "That's the one. Trust me that's the one."

 

Harry turned to examine his reflection in the mirror. He hardly reorganised the person looking back. He looked amazing even if he did say so himself. At first he’d turned his nose up at the burgundy form fitted suit when Draco handed it over but now he had it on it was perfect. The last two years of running had toned his thin frame and the suit highlighted his new, more muscular frame. Where Draco hadgone for a three piece suit Harry’s was only a two piece. He wore a white shirt and instead of tie Harry had picked out a teal coloured bow tie. Harry’s shoes had been changed into brown brogues to complete the look. The jewel colours of their suits would tie in with their autumnal theme.

 

Coming to stand beside him Draco slipped his hand around Harry’s looking at him in the mirror. “We make quite a pair don’t we. We should go and show Molly. I bet you two Galleons she cries.”

 

Draco was right. The smug bastard always was. Molly had promptly burst into tears pulling both of them into her ample bosom. "You both look so handsome. These are definitely the ones. Now go and take them off and I'll get the shop girl to wrap them up."

 

Back in the changing room they began to undress hanging each piece of their wedding outfits up until they stood in just their underwear. Harry looked over at Draco admiring the fine form of his wizard. He was unable to shake the sudden urge to have Draco buried deep inside him.

Closing the gap between them Harry wound his arms around Draco's waist and brushed his lips across the taller blonde's.

 

"You trust me don't you?"

Draco's brows furrowed. "Implicitly. Why?"

"Have you ever wanted to do something completely impulsive? Something you know you probably shouldn't but want to anyway."

"I guess so. Why? What do you want to do?"

 

On tip toes Harry leaned in to Draco's ear. "I want you to fuck me up against this wall. Right now. Hard and fast."

 

Draco's jaw dropped open. "Here?" Harry nodded. "What if someone comes in?"

"Come on Draco let's live on the edge a little." Fingers walked over the vast expanse of Draco's creamy skin until they found the pebbled hardness of his nipples.

"Molly's waiting for us." Draco said trying to ignore the sensation on Harry's fingers. Deep green eyes looked up at him.

"We'll have to be quick then. I know you want to." Harry's hand now massaged the bulge in Draco's boxers. "Your body wants this. I want this. Don't you?"

 

Draco knew Harry was goading him but Merlin's beard it was working. Before Harry knew what was happening he was pushed back against the cold wall his mouth sorting out his own their tongues locked in battle. Reaching for his wand that sat on the bench to his right he vanished both their underwear. They were wrapped in a silencing charm and a third charm had Harry's passage coated in magical lube and stretched. "Put your arms around my neck and lift your leg." Draco said between kisses.

 

Harry lifted his knee over Draco'sarm and fastened his arms around his neck as Draco sheathed himself inside Harry. Letting out a hiss of discomfort at the sudden intrusion of his body Harry gripped Draco's muscular shoulders as his other leg was lifted, his ankles automatically locking behind the small of Draco's back. "How are you always this tight?" Draco breathed into his lovers ear. Testing his weight in Draco's arms Harry rolled his hips groaning as Draco's cock brushed his sensitive nub.

 

Lowering his mouth to Harry's Draco swallowed Harry's moans as he pulled out and slammed back into him. Red marks bruised Draco's pale skin as Harry's fingertips dug in deep as his hips continued to piston in and out of Harry. Thank Merlin for the silencing charm because neither of them could hold back the moaning that tore from both of them as Harry climaxed over both their chests and Draco coated Harry's insides.

 

Panting Draco locked his knees to hold both their weight upright and dropped his forehead against Harry's. His blood pounded in his ears as his chest heaved; the biggest grin spread across his face. His eyes closed only to snap back open when Harry's lips touched his. "You are amazing do you know that?" This time when Draco kissed him it was slow and tender. 

 

 

Twenty minutes later they said their goodbyes to Molly and headed to the post office. Inside the smallish shop dozens of owls perched on various perches lining the room. They queue was long but the invitations needed posting today something about giving people six months notice.

 

"What's that grin for?" Draco whispered against Harry's ear.

"I've got lots of things to smile about. I'm thinking about what we just did and I'm thinking about you in that suit and how much fun I'm going to have undressing you from it on our wedding night." Harry whispered back. Draco let out a long breath that tickled Harry's ear. "You are insatiable. Just you wait until we get home." Draco whispered back. Before he could respond they were called next to the counter.

 

"Hi. Can we send these please." Harry handed over the stack of jewel toned envelopes.

"Is it possible to mark this one return to sender if not accepted." Draco picked up the to envelope addressed to his parents.

"Of course sirs. That will be 9 galleons, 14 sickles and 7 knuts. Draco handed over the money and they left to complete their final task of the day.

 

***

 

"Are you sure Andromeda is okay with this? Draco asked as they walked towards Magical Menagerie along the north side of the alley. "Yes completely. It was her idea. Besides if it gets too much for her she can come and stay at ours." Harry's eyes twinkled. 

 

"Ah Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy I've been expecting you." The young witch behind the counter greeted them a slight blush coloured her cheeks. "Come come, follow me." Leading the way she opened a door to a back room and indicated for them to go through.

 

The back room was filled with various crates, boxes and cages but the witch bypassed them and lead them to the far corner. "These are the last two in the litter. I've been hand rearing them since they were newborn. We sadly lost their mother and the rest of the litter during the birthing process."

"That's awful I'm so sorry." The witch smiled softly at them.

"Thank you. It's not been easy but Lyra was the best friend anyone could ask for. And who better to raise both of her children than Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy."

 

"Both?" Draco stuttered. They were only getting one.

"My father said you were taking both. Is that not the case?" Harry turned to Draco his eyes pleading silently.

"We could take both? What do you think?"

"I don't know. We're both at work all day."

"I can take them to work with me. Kingsley won't mind."

"Okay we'll have both of them. But if any of my potion books get chewed, you're on the sofa Potter." Like a child at Christmas Harry's eyes lit up the pure joy etched on his face was worth it. On tip toes he pressed a kiss chastely to his partners mouth.

 

The witch lifted the cover that covered the crate and sat inside were two wrinkled puppies with floppy ears curled up next to each other. Harry looked up to find Draco awestruck by the pair of pups. "They're gorgeous what are they?" He asked crouching down to get a closer look. "They're eight week old Boxer pups. They are brilliant with kids. Dad mentioned that one was for your Godson. I think he'll instantly fall in love. I know we have. I'm gutted that we can't keep them but I'm moving away and Mum and Dad don't have time, not with the shop."

 

One of the puppies woke up and wondered over to the group and started sniffing at Draco. A pink tongue swiped out against Draco's cheek. "I think she likes you." Harry grinned dropping down next to him offering him a hand to the inquisitive canine."I think I'm in love." Harry muttered as a wet black nose sniffed at his hand.

"I should hope so!" Draco commented dryly. "But I know what you mean she's beautiful."

"So we can keep her?"

"At this moment in time I think I'd trade you in." He teased before dropping a kiss to Harry's temple. “Yes we can keep her.”

 


	7. Puppy Dog Kisses and Plans

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy flew across the garden where he was playing with a couple of children his age from his nursery class.

"Hey Ted!" Harry caught the boy as he threw himself at his uncle. "Uncle Harry it's my birthday!"

"No way! How old are you today Teddy? Twenty? Thirty?" Draco mused ruffling Teddy's hair that was shocking shade of turquoise today.

"You're silly! I'm four!"

"Are you sure? You look much older." Teddy shook his head and wriggled to be put down before he ran back to his friends.

 

"Look my uncle Harry's here and Draco. I'm his best man." He proudly told the small group of children. Kids from his Wizarding nursery and Bill and Fleur's young daughter Victoire who was looking up at Teddy with big blue eyes and batting her incredibly long lashes. The little girl had taken a shine to Teddy. For as long as she could walk she'd toddle around after him.

 

Harry and Draco made their way around the rest of the guests saying hello. A few of the parents from the nursery were still giggly around the pair but they were harmless enough. They said hello and then made their way over to where the Weasley clan had taken up residence. Hermione was the first up and hugging them both tightly. "So you're invitation arrived this morning." She said with a grin. "Yeah sorry we can't make it. I'm washing my feet." Ron grinned.

"If you're going to uses the correct muggle phrase at least get it right Ron - it's hair not feet. Washing my hair."

"Alright muggle lover!" Ron retorted.

"I think you'll find that's you Weasley." Both Ron and Hermione's cheeks coloured as a laughing Draco took a seat next to the one Hermione had got out of.

 

"He got you there Ron." The eldest Weasley sibling teased.

"Well now that Harry and Draco are here can you tell us this big secret you two have got." Ron asked.

Bill took his wife's slender hand in his and raised it to his lips. "Okay well we told mum and dad already so we guess you should all know that we're going to have another baby." Everyone was up congratulating Bill and Fleur on their wonderful news when Andromeda and Molly appeared from the house.

"Okay everyone foods ready come and get it."

 

The next twenty minutes were the quietest of the day. Everyone was preoccupied with eating to hold a decent conversation. Teddy had convinced Draco to come and sit at the children's table with him and his friends. So the blonde was sat at a smallish picnic table with Teddy by his side having an animated conversation with the six under fives. 

 

"He's good with them." Hermione said quietly from beside Harry.

"He never used to be. Teddy's done that to him." Harry couldn't help but smile as he watched his future husband.

"I think he'd be a great dad. I think both of you would." Hermione's words touched his deepest desire - to have his only family. "I can just picture your kids all blonde hair and green eyes or dark hair and pale eyes. They'd be cute."

"Well that's not going to happen is it. Unless you've forgotten 'Mione we're both blokes."

"Do you never read anything I give you?"

Harry just looked at her blankly. "There's a potion bonded male wizards can take that will allow one of them to carry a child. It's not very common but it's not impossible either. The potion needs to be brewed by a skilled potion master for it to be successful. If only we knew one of them."

Harry hugged his best friend tightly. "You really are the brightest witch of our time."

 

***

 

"Right it's time for presents I think." Andromeda announced to the guests who had moved inside after it had started to rain. A very excited Teddy bounced up and down his hair changing colour with every bounce. Everyone settled down on any available chair or cushion surrounding the birthday boy. By the time everyone had placed their presents around him Teddy was barely visible. “Wow!” he whispered out loud. It took all his will power not to tear into the pile instead he sat and waited for his grandmother to give him the go ahead.

 

There was wrapping paper everywhere, but the smile on Teddy’s face was completely worth it. You could see him looking around the room and back at his pile of presents and back at his friends and family. He was trying to put the pieces together as to why there was no present from Harry and Draco. The moment he figured it out he came over to the arm chair his godfather and cousin were sat on and climbed up on Draco's lap. All eyes on them they watched as Teddy addressed both men. "It's okay you didn't get me a present I got lots." Draco ruffled Teddy's hair. "Are you sure you wouldn't like one more?" Big eyes lifted to watch Draco's face.

"You got me a present?"

Draco nodded "Did uncle Harry not put it in your pile?" Teddy shook his head. Both turned to look at Harry who was having a hard time sticking to the story he and Draco had planned.

"I must have left it at home. Wait right here. I'll be right back. Oh actually Teddy can you hold this for me until I get back?" Harry took a red dog collar and lead from his pocket and handed it over.

 

As he stood and approached the fireplace he watched Hermione turn and whisper to Ron. Giving the pair a wink he disappeared with a flash of green.

 

"What have you got there Ted?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. A rope attached to a funny necklace."

"Have uncle Harry and Draco been playing games again?" George called out.

"George Weasley!" Molly chastised , "There are children present."

"Well we don't know what Harry and Draco get up to in their own time." He said grinning at Draco.

"Definitely not that!" Draco replied grateful when the fireplace began to flare with Harry's arrival.

 

Teddy's eyes turned to his see his godfather step out of the fireplace a bundle in wrapped blankets in his arms. Harry came back and took a seat on the arm of Draco's chair holding the precious cargo close. "Now you need to be really quiet okay." He bobbed his head up and down.

Harry allowed the blankets to fall open a little and Teddy gasped, "Did you get a puppy?"

"We did but our puppy is at home with Kreacher. This here is your puppy." A shocked Teddy whipped his head from Harry to Draco and back to the little brown head that was peeping out the blankets.

"You've got to be really gentle with her she's only a baby." Draco said softly.

"I promise."

 

Harry manoeuvred the puppy bundle into Teddy's lap who as promised gently cradled her. "If you hold your hand out she'll sniff it and get to know you."

"Does she have a name?" Teddy asked holding out his hand and giggling when a wet nose touched his palm.

"You get to give her one." Harry explained. "Our puppy is this ones sister. We called her Nova, but you can call yours any name you want. Okay?"

"Do I have to pick now?" He asked not taking his eyes off his dog.

"Of course not. Shall we put her new collar on and then you can sit on the floor with her what do you think?” Harry asked. Of course Teddy agreed helping his uncle fasten the red collar around her neck and sitting on the floor with his new for legged friend.

 

For the next hour or so the grown ups sat and watched the kids interacting with the new puppy before Teddy’s friends went home and then one by one the Weasley clan made their goodbyes and left too, leaving just Harry and Draco with Andromeda, Teddy and the puppy. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen him look so happy.” The witch said from beside Harry. They were sat watching the new friends get to know each other.

“Draco looked the same way yesterday with Nova.”

“You were just the same.”

 

“Have you had a response from your parents yet Draco?”

“There was nothing before we left. I’m not holding my breath.”

Harry shifted in his seat. “I didn’t want to say anything but when I went back to pick up the puppy this had been left.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out the invitation addressed to Draco’s parents. Return to sender was scrawled across the front. “Dray I’m sorry.” He took the envelope and with a flick of his wand the letter burst into flames.

“Don’t be. It was a long shot anyway. We should make a move. Kreacher has been home with Nova all afternoon.” Harry watched Draco’s walls form around him. This rejection from his parents was harder on him than he let on.

 

Andromeda noticed it too. “Teddy come and say goodbye to Harry and Draco they need to go home.”

“Do you have to go home? Can you stay? Please?” Harry scooped Teddy up.

“Sorry buddy but we need to get home and check on Nova she’s probably missing us. But I haven’t got work tomorrow so if it’s okay with grandma you and your puppy can come and play at our tomorrow.”

“Please Grandma.”

“Well that depends if you go to bed on time tonight.” They had already planned for Harry to have him tomorrow.

“I will. I promise. I want to meet Nova and Bailey wants to play with her sister.”

“Bailey? That’s a nice name. Yes you can go to uncle Harry’s tomorrow.”

 

Hugging Harry tightly Teddy pressed a kiss to his cheek before reaching for Draco to repeat the same. With Teddy back on the floor playing with Bailey, Harry and Draco said their goodbyes to Andromeda and headed home. Once home Draco excused himself saying he was going to go and have a bath. Harry knew to give him some space, he’d talk when he was ready.

 

***

 

Soaking in the tub hadn't helped to lift his mood. So with a towel wrapped around his waist Draco lay on their bed reading the latest article in his potions magazine. He'd known that his father wouldn't allow his mother to come to the wedding but with the invitation sentback it felt too real. It was like a slap in the face. A confirmed no.

 

The bedroom door wasn't closed properly so he heard the moment Harry started to climb the stairs. What did confuse him was who he was talking to. Perhaps Andromeda had dropped Teddy over.

 

"Let's see if we can find him shall we?"

The bedroom door pushed open, "See there's daddy." Daddy? "I told you he hadn't left you."

"Harry."

"What? She was looking for you." The bed dipped under Harry's weight and Nova scampered over to him. Her paws were too big for her little body when you combine them with ears that seemed too big and big puppy dog eyes Draco was a sucker for the mutt and scooped her up and was lathered in puppy dog kisses.

 

Nova was fawn in colour with a white patch on her chest, a black muzzle with a tiny white splodge on her nose and one white back paw. "She really is beautiful isn't she?" Harry said runny his hand over her wrinkly head.

"She takes after her father." Draco grinned for the first time in hours.

 

***

 

> _‘PUPPY MAKES THREE_
> 
>  
> 
> _The Wizarding World's golden couple Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have become a trio. No they haven't had a secret child but they have got themselves a four legged companion._
> 
> _The threesome were spotted in a park close to their home walking the most adorable puppy this reporter has ever seen._
> 
> _The couple who are due to wed in just one month time were making the most out of the warm September sunshine we've been having. Neither looked worried about their upcoming nuptials as they played with the lively pup._
> 
> _Later that afternoon they were joined by Potter's Godson four year old Teddy Lupin and his grandmother Andromeda Tonks whose sisters are notable Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy. They joined Potter and Malfoy with their own puppy who looks very similar to the Malfoy-Potter dog.’_
> 
>  

Narcissa folded the paper running her finger over the moving image of Draco, Harry and their puppy. She had wondered when the wedding would be. Everyday she scanned the paper for articles about Harry and Draco but they mainly kept out of the media - she didn't blame them. In that first article all those months ago it had said they'd be invited but nothing had arrived. Maybe they'd changed their minds - she didn't blame them for that either. Still she would have liked to have known the date of the wedding so that she could think of them on that day.

 

Leaving the sitting room Narcissa headed towards her study, sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of fresh parchment a bottle of ink and a new quill.

 

Wiping away her tears Narcissa sealed the letter and called for Fina. “You know what to do with this letter Fina.”

The elf bowed, “Yes Mistress. Master Draco will get this letter if, if…” the elf’s bottom lip wobbled and eyes watered. Reaching out Narcissa laid a hand on the elf’s shoulder.

“Don’t cry. I have to do this. I need to try. I need to leave this horrid place. I need to do this for Draco. I need to do this for myself."

 

***

 

Lucius was sat in the parlour a tumbler of fire whiskey in one hand."I suppose you saw the pathetic article in the paper. Someone should put that mutt down and save them from having to live with traitorous scum!" He sneered at his wife as she entered the room.

"You are a disgusting example of a man! What I ever saw in you I do not know. That is our son you are talking about. He is twice the man you will ever be." The glass shattered on the wall just behind her left ear.

 

Before she could move she was thrown across the room and pinned to the wall. Lucius stood laughing twirling her wand between his long spindly fingers. "You didn't think I knew you'd got this back. Surely after all this time Cissy dear you must know there are no secrets in my house.

I've known for weeks that you were restored with your wand and are able to leave the manor, while I am still under house arrest and wandless. Even Aurors who swear their allegiance to fucking Potter and that waste of a space Kingsley can be bribed, oh wife of mine. So yes I’ve known that you’ve had this hidden for weeks now. It’s not as good as my own but it’ll do. I better test it out first before I build up to my big finish.”

 

Fear flashed behind Narcissa’s eyes as he pulled back his arm and yelled “Crucio!” Her body contorted with the most excruciating pain she’d ever felt. She heard the moment the bones in her arm broke as she contorted against the wall.

 

Grinning he dropped the connection laughing to himself. “Yes not bad I suppose this will do. So come on Cissy what was your plan? Leave in the dead of the night, go on the run? Oh no wait.” he laughed a cruel laugh, “You were going to go and find Draco dearest. What were you going to do move in with him and Potter? How precious. Shame he’d want nothing to do with you not after you shunned his wedding invitation.”

 

Another bolt shot through her as he cast another cruciatus curse at her.

 

“I’m bored of this game. Let’s play another shall we?” A wave of her wand and she was dropping through the air towards the floor in front of his feet. He picked her up by her hair pulling it back harshly. “Let’s play who’s ungrateful wife thinks she’s better than she is and needs punishing.” He pulled tight on her hair again making her cower. He jammed the wand against her throat. “How easy it would be to end you right now. Just two words and I’d watch the light leave your eyes. How very easy that would be.”

 

Narcissa felt brave and found her voice. He was going to kill her she knew it. It might as well be on her terms. “Go on then do it! You haven’t got the fucking balls.” Her eyes dared him to. The tip of her wand pressed deeper against her throat. “Do it! It'll be worth it to be fucking free of you!" She spat. Steel grey eyes bore into hers. “Go on DO IT!” she yelled in his face.

 

“Avada Ked-“

 

 


	8. Today Is The Day

Today is the day. His wedding day. For the longest time it had felt like today would never arrive. Plans had been made months ago yet today had taken a lifetime to arrive. Today was the day he would remember forever. He laid their in the dark the biggest smile on his face. Today he was going to marry Draco.

 

“Harry?” The bedroom door opened a little and Hermione’s head appeared around the frame. “Are you awake?” she asked softly.

“Yeah ‘Mione come in.” The door opened properly and in walked one of his bests friends followed by a tray floating behind her.

 

Last night he had spent the first night in years away from Draco. He’d stayed at Ron and Hermione’s as per tradition while Draco stayed at Andromeda’s. Neither of them had wanted to stay at Grimmauld Place without the other.

 

“You know I’ve got a suit to fit into today don’t you?” he teased the brunette as she took a seat besides him and lowered the heaving tray of breakfast dishes.

“It’s not all for you. Ron will be back soon he’s just nipped umm out.” Harry narrowed his eyes she was being rather vague.

“I’ve been up all night rewriting the service. I just want it to be perfect for you both.” Harry laid his hands over hers.

“Whatever you say will be perfect because it’s coming from you. You’re my best friend ‘Mione I trust you implicitly.”

“Hey! I thought I was your best mate? Might have to rethink my speech.” Ron said appearing at the door.

“You’ll do no such thing. Do you know how long it took to get that speech right. I’ve had to edit it seven times. There are somethings that just aren’t suitable for a wedding.” Hermione shook her head at her husband.

“Don’t worry mate I kept the original, non Hermione approved one. You can have a read of that one. Oh that looks good, can I?” Ron asked snagging a piece of bacon from the tray.

“Yes we better eat and then head over to the venue I don’t think Molly will be too pleased if we are late.”

“You’re right I thought mum was going to have a heart attack when Audrey was thirty minutes late to her and Percy’s wedding. She didn’t care if it was a muggle tradition for the bride to be late.” 

 

***

 

Draco paced back and forth across the canvas tent he was waiting in. He wasn't pacing because he was nervous but through impatience. He just wanted this to start already.Stopping to check his reflection once more Draco readjusted his tie again - not that he needed to.

“Knock knock.” The voice startled him but Andromeda's smiling face settled his heart rate. "This little man is looking for you." Teddy squeezed past looking like a mini Draco. Dressed in a matching suit and hair that matched his own.

"Wow Teddy look at you! You look so smart." The boy just grinned giving Draco a twirl.

"I'm going to give you two five minutes. Teddy's got something he wants to ask you." Andromeda left the two alone not going too far from the tent.

 

"What do you want to ask me? Do I need to be sitting down?" He said with a soft smile. Teddy nodded his head but nibbled his bottom lip nervously. "What's up are you nervous? You don't have anything to be scared about Ted. Come here." Draco lifted the lad onto his lap. "You can talk to me about anything you know that don't you?" Again Teddy nodded.

 

"Sandy at nursery said that when her aunt gotted married she got a new uncle. When you marry uncle Harry will you be my uncle too? Grandma said I have to ask you first because you might not want to be called uncle Draco. Do you?" Teddy found himself being pulled in for a hug against the older blonde's chest.

"I would love for you to call me uncle Draco. Are you sure you want to? I'll always be your cousin that doesn't change."

 

The little boy studied Draco, his head tilted to the side. After the longest pause he spoke, "Uncle Draco can you just hurry up and marry uncle Harry."

"That is exactly what I am going to do! Now is my best man ready?" His blonde head nodded. "Rings?"

"In my pocket." Draco stood and placed Teddy on his feet.

"Let's go shall we?" Slipping his smaller hand into Draco's they left.

 

***

 

"You nervous?"

"Harry has nothing to be worried about Ron." Molly had come to stand in front of him one of her warm hands cupped his cheek tenderly. "It's okay if you are." She whispered so Ron couldn't here her.

"I haven't got anything to be nervous about. I've never been more sure of anything."

"Mate are you sure? This is Malfoy you are about to marry. This is your last chance to escape. I'll help no question.

 

"Oww! Mum!" Ron rubbed his ear where Molly had just clipped him.

"Ronald really!"

"I was just making sure."

 

"If you don't mind I'd quite like to get married at some point this afternoon."

"Oh Harry dear of course you do. Right I'm going to go and find Arthur and take our seats."

 

She took a step to leave before turning back and pulling Harry into her arms. "I'm so very proud of you Harry. I'm lucky to call you one of my sons." Harry hugged the only woman he'd known as a mother back just as tightly as she was holding him.

"Thank you. Thank you for everything you have done for me. From that first time at King's Cross to here. I wouldn't be about to get married today if it wasn't for you Molly."

Molly wiped at the tear that trickled over Harry's cheek. "I've only done for you what I've done and will do for one of my children. You're parents would be so proud of the man you have become Harry.Now dry your eyes, take a few deep breaths and go and marry the man of your dreams." She gave him one last hug before leaving her two boys alone.

 

"Woah!" Ron whistled "I feel like I should tell a joke or something to lighten the mood. That was in tents. You get it. He indicated to the tent they were waiting in. In tents, intense. No? Nothing? Okay let me think.”

 

Both men were quiet when Ron snapped his fingers.

 

"Okay I've got one. Knock knock."

"Who's there?" Harry replied dryly.

"You know."

"You know who?”

Ron feigned the look of horror before they both burst out laughing. Side splitting laughter. "Ron!!!"

"Come on that was funny!"

 

 

Outside the room they heard the starting of music their cue for them to leave the waiting room. “Ready?” The red head turned to look at his best friend one last time. Harry nodded. “He’s lucky to have you mate.”

 

***

 

Harry and Draco had chosen a woodland venue in the Berkshire countryside. Away from the hustle and bustle of city life they were surrounded by trees and nature. Autumn clung to the branches in rich reds, oranges and yellows. Guests were sat on transfigured wooden logs that while they looked like tree stumps they were as comfortable as any sofa cushion. At the top of the aisle Hermione stood underneath a wicker archway laced with autumnal flowers and greenery.

 

The venue was owned by a wizarding couple who were very excited that THE Harry Potter wanted to get married at their place. They had bent over backwards to do everything Molly wanted. Once the ceremony was over the guests would be shown through the woodlands to a canvas covered area where tables were set for all fifty guests to have a sit down meal before it would be transformed to become a dance floor and they could party the night away.

 

Music filled the space and all eyes turned to the front as Hermione nodded to someone at the back of the open area. Eyes followed the sudden movement as Draco and Teddy appeared at the clearing and began their walk down the petal strewn aisle. As they approached Andromeda Teddy stopped to wave at his grandma.

 

Again eyes turned back to the open clearing to watch as Harry and Ron walked down the aisle. Harry couldn’t hide his smile when he looked up at Draco. “Hi.” he whispered leaning in to brush a quick kiss to Draco’s lips unable to stop himself. Draco’s fingers wound around his.

“Hi yourself.” Draco kissed him again.

“Enough you two. We’ve got a wedding to get through first.” Hermione warned them as a ripple of laughter passed around the congregation. “Shall we start?” Both nodded at her.

 

 

“Anne Morrow Lindbergh wrote _‘When you love someone; you do not love them all the time, in exactly the same way, from moment to moment. It is impossibility. It is even a lie to pretend to. And yet this is exactly what most of us demand. We have so little faith in the ebb and flow of life, of love, of relationships. We leap at the flow of the tide and resist in terror its ebb. We are afraid it will never return. We insist on permanency, on duration, on continuity; when the only continuity possible, in life as in love, is in growth, in fluidity — in freedom, in the sense that the dancers are free, barely touching as they pass, but partners in the same pattern. The only real security is not in owning or possessing, not in demanding or expecting, not in hoping, even. Security in a relationship lies neither in looking back to what was in nostalgia, nor forward to what it might be in dread or anticipation, but living in the present relationship and accepting it as it is now. Relationships must be like islands, one must accept them for what they are here and now, within their limits — islands, surrounded and interrupted by the sea, and continually visited and abandoned by the tides.’_

 

"Harry and Draco know this more than any couple I know. I’ve been witness to them both as a couple and apart. I am sure both would agree that they are better together. Now both Harry and Draco made me promise that I would keep this service short so Harry, Draco please turn to face each other, take each other’s hands and look into each others eyes.

 

"Harry and Draco have chosen to bond in front of us, their friends and family today. This bonding is a declaration of their intent to spend the rest of their lives with one another.

 

"Harry and Draco, from the first time you met your lives have crossed and you have formed eternal bonds. Today you declare those bonds through the sanctity of marriage. Know that within this clearing you are declaring your intent before your friends and family as witnesses. The promises you make today will tie and bond you together for always. They will strengthen your union, your bond to one another for the rest of your lives. Do you seek to enter this ceremony?”

 

“Yes. We seek to enter this ceremony.” They said in unison.

 

“Today two families become one. We start with the passing of one family on to another.” Hermione turned to face Harry. “Who gives this Wizard?”

 

Molly stood and smiled warmly at both boys. “I do, Molly Weasley. I give my son Harry James Potter to Draco Malfoy.”

 

Hermione turned to face Draco. “And who gives this Wizard?” The witch sat on the front row stood.

 

“I do, Narcissa Malfoy. I give my son Draco Malfoy to Harry James Potter.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it isn't obvious Narcissa isn't dead!!! What? How? You'll find out in the near future.
> 
>  
> 
> The quote Hermione uses is from Gift From The Sea by Anne Morrow Lindbergh I do not own it or profit from its use. 


	9. I'll Love You Forever

A couple of weeks earlier

 

Harry moved around the kitchen effortlessly as he cooked adding herbs, spices and seasoning with ease. Draco found that he always watched with fascination. How could someone be so rubbish at potion brewing yet be an amazing cook? They were one in the same surely?

"Whatever you are making smells delicious." He said from the doorway.

"Here taste this." Harry approached wooden spoon in hand a small helping of the risotto he was cooking balanced on top. "Open up." Doing as instructed Draco allowed Harry to feed him feeling his tastebuds tingle under the creamy rice.

"Is it almost ready? I'm starving."

"You're always hungry."

This time Draco grinned as he pulled a retreating Harry back and kissed him passionately. "Only for you." He said sliding his palms over Harry's arse.

"I have not spent twenty minutes continuously stirring that pot for it to stick now. Go take a cold shower you've got ten minutes before I dish up."

 

Ten minutes later they were tucking into the chicken, mushroom and broccoli risotto at the kitchen table not bothering with the dining room tonight. "You finished brewing for today?" Harry asked between mouthfuls.

"Yes. All of tomorrow's orders are complete and just cooling. They'll be sent first thing."

 

Since completing his potion Mastery Draco had sent up his own mail order potion company from the basement lab they had converted. He was doing really well not only stocking independent apothecaries but the hospital wing at Hogwarts and he had a three month trial with St Mungo’s.

 

"Did Kingsley let you go early? You're only normal getting home now." Harry worked part time at the Ministry helping restore the balance and correct the corruption that had taken over. His contract was almost over and he felt quite relieved. Politics wasn't for him but his name had been required.

"Yeah. The office was quiet so he let me go. I'm pretty sure it had nothing to do with Nova peeing in his office and chewing at his desk. You might be right about her staying here with you."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"Arse!"

 

The pair continued eating and making small talk until a loud crack and the arrival of a house elf interrupted them. Harry reached for his wand but Draco's hand on his wrist stopped him. "Fina?"

"You know her?"

"She's my mother's elf."

 

The lilac eyed elf blinked back big watery tears. "Fina what's happened?" Still the elf said nothing as tears poured over her rounded cheeks her hands trembled. That was then they noticed the envelope in her hands. Shaking she passed the letter to Draco with out saying anything or making eye contact.

 

He recognised his mother’s handwriting straight away. He tore open the envelope.

 

_'My dearest Dragon,_

 

_I don't know where to start, apart from I miss you. I miss you so very much. Everyday I miss you more than the last._

_My biggest regret is that I have let Lucius control my life for far too long. I should have left him the moment he first threatened to lay a hand on you. I should have stood up to him three years ago when you showed that you were braver than I could ever be._

 

_I know that you are well. I have seen you in the paper several times. Every time it makes my heart sing to know that you are happy and pursuing your dreams. You are going to be a fine Potions Master one day. Severus would be proud._

 

_I saw your photograph and interview in the newspaper about your engagement and I'm so pleased that you have found happiness. It looks like Harry loves you very much and you him. That is all I can wish for you. You my darling boy deserve every happiness. I should have known that you would end up with Harry the number of times you would bring him up in conversation over the years._

 

_I hope you have the marriage I wish I could have had. Fill your home with love, happiness and lots and lots of children. Not because you have a duty to produce an heir but because having children is the greatest gift anyone can have. Promise me one thing Draco, follow your heart and never settle for anything other than the best._

 

_I love you my darling boy._

 

_Now if you are reading this then my plan to leave hasn’t gone well and I am deceased. I have instructed Fina to deliver this to you if the worst should happen. She will not be able to return to the Manor so please offer her somewhere to stay. I have offered her clothes but she refuses them. Please look after her she has been more than a house elf to me these last few years._

 

_And Harry if you are reading this then please look after my son. He is the the world to me and I hope to you too._

 

_I’m sorry that I never got the chance to know you as a couple. Please be happy. Love with all your heart._

 

_I’ll love you forever._

 

_Your Mother’_

 

 

 

"I'm going to kill him!"

 

Harry's wrist closed around his as he reached for his wand from the table. "Draco stop. You can't. I won't let you."

"But she’s my mother.” His voice crumbled and tears spilled over his delicate cheeks.

“I know she is but right now you need to let Kingsley and the Aurors act first. I can’t risk something happening to you.” Harry pulled him against his chest letting Draco cry against his shoulder.

 

"Kreacher!" The elf appeared instantly, "Go to Kingsley alert him of an attack at Malfoy Manor against Narcissa. Be quick." The elf only nodded in response disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

 

Stepping back Draco wiped at his eyes but still silent tears continued to fall staining his cheek. "Come upstairs and sit down. We'll wait for Kingsley there. Fina come upstairs with us." Harry directed both Draco and elf up the stairs and into the living room.

 

Upon entering the room Nova seeing her masters began to wag he tail excitedly before bouncing all over Draco. "Nova down. Leave daddy alone." Big puppy dog eyes looked up at him. "No, go to your bed." Sulking the pup walked back over to her bed and laid down not before looking back at Draco longingly.

 

"Minister Kingsley tells master Harry that he will be here soon. Minister Kingsley already know about incident." The house elf explained when returned.

"Thank You Kreacher. Can you take Fina downstairs and get her a drink and find her somewhere to sleep for the night. We'll come up with something more permanent later."

 

Both elves left leaving Harry and Draco alone. Nova had left her bed and was sat by Draco's side her head resting on his knee. She made no fuss, just leaned against his leg as if to show him she was there silently offering him comfort.

 

Draco hadn't said anything since they'd been downstairs he just sat there looking like a lost little boy. Harry had never seen him look like that. Even the day he arrived on his doorstep with nothing he hadn't looked like this.

 

Everything in his body screamed at him to pull him into his arms and tell him it would be okay but he couldn't do that they didn't know. So he took his hand in his and just sat there. They sat for what felt like forever neither saying anything. Ten minutes passed before the fireplace crackled into life and the Minister of Magic stepped out of the brickwork.

 

Dusting the soot and ash from his robes Kingsley straightened up and nodded at the pair. “I know you must have a million questions that you want answering but you should know that your mother while badly injured she is not dead.”

 

“Wait what? How? The letter said.” Harry stuttered through his response.

 

“May I?” Kingsley jested to the nearby chair. “Three weeks ago Mrs Malfoy’s house arrest came to an end. She was formally released by the Aurors Office. Her sanctions were removed and her wand returned. There are of course charms attached to a returned wand. The moment any dark art spells are used the Aurors Office is alerted and a team is sent straight in.

“At 7:34 this evening the office was alerted to the use of the Cruciatus curse by Mrs Malfoy’s wand. My officers arrived at Malfoy Manor just as Mr Malfoy was about to use the Killing curse on her. He was disarmed before he could complete the spell and taken into custody. He is currently on his way to Azkaban where he will wait to be trailed and then spend the rest of his life. He won’t be able to talk his way out of this one.”

 

It was all too much to take in. Draco had so many questions. The words fogged in his brain unable to untangle them to form coherent sentences. Finally he was able to put three words together. “Where is she?” he barely whispered. “Can I see her?”

“She’s at St Mungo’s. They are expecting the both of you.”

 

***

 

Her whole body ached. The healer had given her a potion for the pain but it the ache was deeper than physical the pain was just as mentally tiring and the physical pain. There was only one thing she wanted that would make her feel better. She did all this for him. She needed her son. The Auror who stood outside her door said that the Minister himself had gone to fetch him but that was ages ago. It had been too long since she had last seen him. Too long since she had last held him.

 

“Mother?” Her eyes sprung open she hadn’t realised she’d fallen asleep until he called her. He was there actually there.

“Draco.”

He crossed the room in seconds launching himself at her hugging her tightly. The pain was worth it, she had her little boy in her arms again. She wasn’t sure who’s tears were wetting her cheeks it didn’t matter she had her son back in her life.


	10. And So The Binding Is Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I would love to take credit for the hand fasting ceremony wording and vows I didn't write them myself. I paraphrased them using this fab website 'A Practical Wedding'. I've used italics in the text and I'll leave the link at the bottom of the page. I do not own or profit from their use.

 

 

_"D_ raco place your left hand in Harry’s Right hand.” Hermione instructed them her wand now in her hand.

 

_“Harry, will you share in Draco’s pain and seek to alleviate it?”_

“I will.”

_“Draco, will you share in Harry’s pain and seek to alleviate it?”_

“I will.”

_“And so the first binding is made.”_ A length of cord wound its way from her wand and around their joined hands.

 

 

_“Harry, will you share in Draco’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in him?”_

“I will.”

_“Draco, will you share in Harry’s laughter and look for the brightness and the positive in him?”_

“I will.”

_“And so the binding is made.”_ A second cord wound its way over their hands.

 

 

_“Harry, will you share in Draco’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?”_

_“_ I will.”

_“Draco, will you share in Harry’s burdens so that your spirits may grow in this union?”_

_“_ I will.”

_“And so the binding is made.”_ Again a third cord entwined with the other two.

 

 

_“Harry, will you share in Draco’s dreams?”_

“I will.”

_“Draco, will you share in Harry’s dreams?”_

“I will.”

_“And so the binding is made.”_ The fourth cord bound them further.

 

 

_“Harry, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?”_

_“_ I will.”

_“Draco, will you take the heat of anger and use it to temper the strength of this union?”_

“I will.”

_“And so the binding is made.”_

 

 

_“Harry, will you honour Draco as an equal in this union?”_

“I will”

_“Draco, will you honour Harry as an equal in this union?”_

“I will.”

_“And so the sixth and final binding is made.”_

 

_“Draco and Harry, as your hands are bound together now, so are your lives and spirits.You are joined in a union of love and trust. The bond of marriage is not formed by these cords, but rather by the vows you have made today.”_ Hermione smiled at them as the cords knotted and dissolved into their skin. Harry felt the moment his heart, his soul, his life tethered to Draco's.

 

_“May these hands be blessed. May they always hold each other. May they have the strength to hold on during the storms of stress and the darkness of disillusionment. May they remain tender and gentle as they nurture each other in their wondrous love. May they build a relationship founded in love, and rich in caring. May these hands be healer, protector, shelter and guide for each other._ Now who has the rings?” Eyes turned to look at Teddy who was looking everywhere but where he should.

 

“Teddy!” Andromeda whispered loudly. “Rings.”

 

“Oh I’ve got them!” he pulled out the box from his pocket proudly.

 

As Harry and Draco slid matching silver bands on the other’s hand Hermione spoke _“The perfect circle of the ring symbolises eternity. The precious metal came from the ground as a rough ore and was heated and purified, shaped and polished. Something beautiful was made from raw elements. Love is like that. It comes from humble beginnings, made by imperfect beings. It is the process of making something beautiful where there was once nothing at all.”_

 

The biggest grin he’d ever witnessed split Hermione’s face. “Harry and Draco, on behalf of all those present, and by the strength of your own love, I am incredibly happily to pronounce you married. You can seal your bonding with a kiss.”

 

And they did just that.

 

***

 

Everyone made their way into the luxurious tent. Round tables with floral and candle centrepieces littered the space while soft white fabric draped the walls of the tent. At one end of the room was a long table where Draco, Harry and the rest of the wedding party sat. The first two courses of dinner were served before Ron stood up and made his best man speech. It was to Draco's surprise quite touching and sweet. Then it was Teddy's turn. He came and stood in front of the top table and smiled nervously.He and Ron had practiced speaking loudly so everyone could hear him. Using his loud voice he started.

 

“When Uncle Draco. Well he’s not really my uncle he’s my cousin but he’s married to my uncle Harry so he’s my uncle now. Isn’t that right Grandma?” Everyone laughed as Andromeda nodded. “Uncle Draco asked me to be his best man I said yes. I didn’t know what that means so I asked Ron because he is uncle Harry’s best man and he said we had to make sure they both turned up to the wedding on time. I can’t tell the time yet so Grandma helped me with that one and we got here early. We’re always early." He rolled his eyes.

 

"Next Ron said that we had to make sure not to lose the rings. I didn’t let them out of my sight and I sleeped with them under my pillow. And Ron said the last thing we had to do was make a speech. He said we have to tell funny stories about uncle Draco and uncle Harry that will make people laugh at them.” Laughter passed around the tent as Draco glared at Ron.

 

“I don’t know lots of funny uncle Draco stories because I’m only four so Ron told me some stories about him and said I could tell them. We made them into a story book and I drawed pictures.” The blonde boy smiled at everyone as Ron produced said book.

 

Ron took out his wand and cast a charm that enlarged the handmade book he had helped Teddy make. The book was projected on all four sides of the tent allowing everyone to see the pictures.

 

“Once upon a time uncle Harry and Uncle Draco met for the first time. They were buying stuff for school. See that’s uncle Draco trying on robes and there’s uncle Harry.” He pointed to the drawing. “Uncle Draco was mean and Uncle Harry didn’t like him.” Teddy turned to Draco and frowned “That wasn’t very nice. Grandma says we should try and be friends with everyone.”Harry just laughed and looked pointedly at Draco.

 

The page turned. “That’s Buckbeak. He’s a hipp- a hippo-”

“A hippogriff.” Ron chimed in. “Yeah one of them. He let uncle Harry fly him. Uncle Draco was jealous and Buckbeak hurt his arm. Ron said he was a drama queen but I don’t know what one of them is. Did you get to wear a crown?” Again people laughed.

 

“You are so dead Weasley.” Draco laughed through a smile.

 

There was a girl with bushy hair in the next crayon drawing. “It was a bad time for uncle Draco because after his arm got better his nose got hurt because ‘Mione punched him in the face. Ron says it was brilliant but I’m not allowed to hit anyone because it’s not nice."

 

The Weasley boys were wiping away tears of laughter.

 

"So nothing happened for ages. Oh I forgot, Uncle Draco told people uncle Harry smells but I’ve smelled him and he doesn’t smell bad.”

 

“Thanks Ted.” Harry called out over the laughter.

 

The drawing changed again to another picture of Harry and Draco (the dark haired blob and the blonde blob were smiling in this one). "Then they were friends. Ron says they both were very brave and got rid of the bad man. That’s all I know. Ron said I’m too little to know the whole story but when I’m big I can know just how brave they were. Can you turn to the next page please?”

 

There was a big red love heart on this page. “Then they falled in love and today they told everyone just how much they love each other by getting married. What else did I have to say Ron? I can’t remember.”

 

“Toast.” Ron whispered.

“Oh yeah. You all need to stand up and make toast for uncle Harry and Draco. But we just had dinner so they might not eat it.”

 

In fits of laughter everyone stood and raised their glasses. “Harry and Draco!” chorused around the tent as Harry tilted his head to kiss Draco.

 

Teddy hugged both his uncles on his way back to his seat. “Was that okay?” he asked handing over the book now that it was back to it’s normal size. “This is for you to keep.”

“That was the best speech I’ve ever heard.” Draco said ruffling Teddy’s blonde hair.

 

With Teddy back in his chair next to him, Draco stood. “Well I’m not sure how I'm supposed to top that speech but I’m going to make mine anyway.

 

"Firstly I would like to say just how very lucky I am. Have you seen Harry today? He looks bloody gorgeous." Draco watched the colour rise up Harry's cheeks as Ron, Charlie, George and Seamus wolf whistled.

 

"Secondly on behalf of my _husband_ and I, wow that sounds weird to say out loud." Draco shook his head before starting again, "On behalf of my husband and I we would like to thank you all for coming today and making this a day we will never forget. We couldn't have imagined getting married without each of you here."

 

"Now before I embarrass Harry a little bit.We've got a few thank you messages to make beforehand."

 

"We'd like to start with Hermione, without whom we'd have been married by a stranger. Instead we were married by not only a friend but by family. If you'd come up here we've got a little something to say thank you."

 

They'd decided on a rare copy of one of Hermione's favourite books. Harry didn't have a clue as to what her favourite book was but luckily for him he was married to someone who not only enjoys reading himself but pays attention when someone talks about books.

 

"It will come as no surprise to you all I'm sure, to find out that Harry and I didn't have a clue where to start when it came to wedding planning. Luckily for us we have Molly in our life. So we would like to thank you from the bottom of both our hearts. We've got you a little something too."

 

Molly wiped at her eyes, she'd been crying on and off all day. Harry and Draco found themselves being pulled into a tight embrace and that was before they handed over tickets for a weekend away.

 

"Begrudgingly I'm going to say thank you to Ron for being Harry's best man." Draco said with a grin eliciting laughter from the audience. "His speech was interesting to say the least but he did get Harry here in one piece and on time so there is that."

 

Again there was more laughter.

 

"Those of you who have know the three of us since we were boys starting at Hogwarts will remember that our interactions were not even remotely friendly. So to imagine ten years later being friends was the furthest from anything I ever imagined. But that's just what happened and I can honestly say that Ronald Weasley is one of the most okayest blokes I know. He has an unhealthy obsession with our sex life and his concern that we're happy is paramount but we're stuck with him and his truly awful jokes. After all these years I'm okay with that and I guess we're lucky to have him."

 

"Draco." Harry warned.

 

"Okay okay. I promised to be nice and that's why we got him the good tickets for the quidditch. Seriously though Ron thank you."

 

When Ron hugged both Harry and Draco it was obvious that there was no malice behind either of their words it was just their way of being friends.

 

"At four years old Teddy didn't have a clue what it meant to be a best man when I asked him to be mine but that didn't stop him saying yes. I think you can all agree that my kind, caring and devilishly handsome cousin was the best man for the job. So Teddy if you come over here uncle Harry and I have a present for you too."

 

“Now there is one last person I want to thank. That’s the man sat next to me here. The brave, handsome man who for some unbeknown reason to me picked me and chose to marry me.” Draco turned to face Harry ignoring everybody else in the room. “You make me want to be the best personI can possibly be. You make me laugh, you make me smile. You infuriate me sometimes but I know that you are the person I am to spend the rest of my life with. I love you more today than yesterday but less than tomorrow or the day after that, well unless you’re in one of those annoying moods or you try and warm your cold feet on mine. I might love you a little less those days, but know that I will always love you.”

 

Harry blinked back tears. Molly, Narcissa and several of the other women and Hagrid were dabbing at their eyes with hankies. The sound of tinkling silverware against glasses had Harry on his feet and reaching up for his husbands mouth. “I’ll always love you too.” he whispered before closing the gap.

 

“I guess that’s all the speeches completed and I don’t know about you all but I’d really like some dessert now” Draco said his grabbing Harry’s hand.

 

“Actually there’s someone else I would like to say thank you to. I’ll be quick I promise.” Harry said giving his husbands hand a squeeze as he did. “I want to say thank you to Narcissa. I want to thank you for being one of the bravest people I know.I know that you being here means the world to Draco. I want to thank you for shaping Draco into the man he is today. He definitely gets his tenacity and courage from you. Thank you for raising the man I love today. I've actually got you a little something that I think will look nice in your new house."

 

Harry removed the gift he'd shrunken down to hide in his pocket and resized it before passing it to his mother in law. Her nimble fingers pulled the ribbon and paper apart quickly revealing the dark wooden frame inside.

 

"Oh Harry!" Her voice caught in her throat. "It's perfect. Thank you." Placing the candid photo of herself and Draco on the table she pulled Harry against her pressing kisses to both his cheeks. "I'll treasure it always."

 

A few weeks back after Narcissa had been dismissed from the hospital she moved into number 12 with them. He'd just gotten home from work to find her and Draco talking quietly in the living room. Sat together on the sofa Draco's hands in her's. They didn't see him so he dug out his father's cloak and the muggle camera he had bought and sneaked back into the room. As luck would have it he managed to capture the moment Narcissa reached up to slide his fallen lock behind his ear. A moment of tenderness between a mother and son. A moment years overdue.

 

***

 

"So husband of mine, do you think our guests would notice if we slipped away?" Draco had wound his arms around Harry pulling him close as they swayed around the dance floor. "I've got something I want to give you."

 

Harry raised his eyebrows and smirked. "Oh Mr Potter, what a smooth talker you are."

"When did we decide on Potter, Mr Malfoy? And whilst I can't wait to get you naked I do have an actual present for you."

 

Harry looked around the tent people were dancing around them or sat in sofas that had replaced tables chatting away. Teddy was curled up on a sofa fast asleep Moony clutched against his chest. Molly, Narcissa, Andromeda and McGonagall were sat talking nearby. Arthur had fallen asleep in one corner of the room and a drunk George and Ron were drawing a moustache and glasses on him. For the first time all day people weren't watching them. Harry felt himself relax a little more. "I think we might just be able to sneak away Mr Potter."

"Shall we?" Harry slipped his hand in Draco's and the pair left the tent unnoticed.

 

***

 

Apparating into Number 12 had never felt so good. For the first time they were alone as a married couple. Kreacher was staying at Narcissa's new place and along with Fina they were watching Nova. They'd arrived in their bedroom. To find candles covering every possible surface. Their flames were charmed to stay lit but the wax didn't melt. Rose petals were dusted over their bedding and a bottle of champagne sat on their bedside table beside possibly the biggest bottle of lube Harry had ever seen. Draco had just laughed. "Well someone wants us to have a good time."

 

The taller blonde stood behind Harry who's back was pressed against his chest, their arms knotted together. “I’m guessing Ron. He disappeared this morning and was shifty about where he'd been.”

“Well remind me to thank him when we next see him. Right now I want to have a bath with my new husband.”

“I believe you mentioned something about a present before getting me naked.”

“I did didn’t I.” Draco brushed his lips over Harry’s jaw. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

 

While Draco was gone Harry removed his jacket, shoes and bow tie before padding barefoot into the bathroom and filling the porcelain tub. “Harry?”

“In here.” he called out smiling when Draco appeared in the doorway.

“Switch that off and come out here.”

 

Harry found Draco perched on the edge of the bed a potion bottle in hand. “Is that my present?” Harry sat next to him sliding one hand into Draco’s spare one. “It’s more of a present for both of us.”

“I brewed this for us to use. We don’t have to use it tonight. But I want you to know that we’ve got it. I don’t want to rush you into anything.”

“Draco you’re babbling and not making much sense.”

“Sorry. I want us to have children. There’s a potion that two bonded wizards can take that allows one of them to fall pregnant. I don’t even know if you want children. We should have talked about this before, but the potion takes three months to brew -“ Harry stopped him with a kiss.

“I know all about the potion. Not that you were brewing one but I knew there was one. I’ve not known for long, but I know. Of course I want to have kids with you. How could I watch you with Teddy and not want a baby of our own? As for when, my contract is almost up at the ministry and your business is good. I think we should try now. What do you think? Shall we make a baby?”

 

The passionate kiss he planted on Harry’s mouth was his answer.

 

Taking the vial from Draco Harry pulled out the stopped and downed the warm liquid. “That was actually quite pleasant. Tastes like strawberries.” Draco just shook his head with laughter. He'd experimented with the flavour of the potion knowing how much Harry hated the taste of unflavoured potions.

 

“I love you Mr Malfoy-Potter.”

“I love you too. Now take off your pants and get me pregnant.” Harry laughed at his own words. He wanted nothing more than a family of his own.

Draco's mouth moved over his, “As if I need telling twice.” Draco smirked before capturing his mouth again.

 

The bath water went forgotten as Draco stood and started undressing Harry; tossing a now naked Harry on the bed of rose petals while he stepped back and undressed himself.

 

Harry met him with exploratory kisses as hands and lips trailed over heated flesh.

 

Within minutes he was putty in his husband's hands as he expertly played Harry's body. Draco stretched and toyed with him before giving into the intense need of being one. Of being physically connected. With their bodies joined their bonding was cemented. Leaning down to kiss Harry, Draco pulled his hips back before slamming forwards as their mouths touched.

 

Between slow kisses and deep thrusts Harry found himself on the periphery of euphoria moments before Draco's movements became more erratic and frenzied. Words were replaced with moans and whimpers as both found their releases simultaneously.

 

Harry laid there in the dark, Draco curled up beside him asleep already. He tried to wipe the smile of his face but it wasn't happening. He grinned into the darkness. Today had been the best day of his life. He'd married the wizard of his dreams and they could have just made a baby. He let his hand rub over his flat stomach imagining that soon it would be swollen with life. Today really was a good day. Dropping a kiss to Draco's forehead Harry closed his eyes allowing the soft soothing noises of Draco sleeping to lull him to sleep too.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1,2  https://apracticalwedding.com/sample-handfasting-ceremony]


	11. Trials

Lucius' trial took place three months after the wedding in the new year.

 

"That's it walk away. Do what you're good at _son_." Lucius sneered the last word. Turning back Draco walked back towards him.

"You lost the right to call me that the minute you laid a hand on mother. You are nothing to me. I hope you rot in hell."

 

Draco turned to walk away only to stop and turn back to the older version of himself. “You call yourself a father, you were nothing but a fucking sperm donor. You know nothing about being a father." Draco pulled back his right arm and landed the blow squarely across Lucius's cheek and nose. Neither Auror restraining the elder Malfoy responded. In fact both tried to hide their smiles as they watched Draco turn around and head back to his family.

 

"What were you thinking?" Harry scolded him looking at his already bruising hand.

"Hermione was right that does feel good. but I think I've broken my hand."

Draco looked up to see his mother stood by the doorway to the courtroom. He hadn't wanted her to see that. "I shouldn't-"

Narcissa stopped him, "I know what you are about to say Draco and you are nothing like him. You are ten, one hundred no, a million times more of a man than he ever was. I don't want you to ever think otherwise."

"She's right you know." Harry added taking his non broken hand.

"Of course I am. Mother knows best. Now let's stop at St Mungo’s and get that fixed and then we can go home and you can tell me when you plan on making me a grandmother."

 

Both Harry and Draco exchanged looks. They should probably tell her the answer was a lot sooner than she would be expecting. Six months sooner in fact.

 

***

 

James Sirius Malfoy-Potter was just over a year old when they discovered they were pregnant again. They hadn't realised that the potion Draco had brewed them had altered the length of fertility when he altered the taste of the liquid. Harry was now permanently fertile. There would be barely two years between James and the new baby.

 

Two under two sounded terrifying. James was a rather spirited child, in other words he was a handful. "He's definitely your son." Each would tease the other knowing full well James was the perfect blend of both of them. As soon as he was on his feet and moving he was causing all kinds of mischief. He appeared to have inherited his father's penchant for finding himself in trouble. So when their healer had informed them they were expecting twins Draco had fainted. Neither Harry nor Narcissa has been able to talk him down from his panic. Luckily Molly had more luck. She reassured him that if she was to cope with seven in eleven years and went on to have two more after Fred and George, well then they could cope with three.

 

That was six months ago. They had come to terms with the impending growth of their family and any day now they would be welcoming their newest members. As Harry struggled to get up off the sofa he wished sooner rather than later. He could be clumsy at the best of times but now with his centre of gravity thrown he was worse. As he wobbled Draco's arm appeared from nowhere to steady him. "Thanks." He mumbled against the chest he was pulled close against.

"Dada?"

Brilliant green eyes looked up to meet a matching pair. James was sat on Draco's hip a look of concern etched upon his little face. Scooping him up Harry settled him on his own hip the best he could with his vast stomach sticking out in front. "Are you ready to go to grandma's house? Shall we go and see your cousins?" The dark head of hair nodded.

"Fetch?"

"Yes you can play fetch with Nova when we get there."

 

James loved running around the garden at The Burrow. Whilst his hand eye coordination had little to be desired with the help from one of his fathers they would throw the ball for Nova to chase after. The red soppy dog was absolutely smitten with the youngest member of their family. From the moment they came home from the hospital she hasn't left his side. She even sleeps on the floor beside his cot watching him over night.

 

The four of them climbed into the fireplace and prepared themselves to travel. James buried his face against Harry's neck, he wasn't a big fan of magical transportation.

"Gam Gam!" James squealed excitedly as they stepped out of the fireplace and he spotted Molly. Molly had become honouree grandmother to both James and Teddy. Podgy hands grasped for her to take him no sooner they were out of the brick surround.

"How are you feeling Harry?" She asked taking James from him and hugging both Harry and Draco.

"Okay. I need to use the bathroom I'll be right back." They watched Harry waddle away before she turned her attention back to Draco.

 

"How is he really?"

"He's had enough. He wasn't this bad with James. It's like he's twice as crabby."

"Well you would be too if you were carrying around two babies inside you."

"I know, and I do. If I could make these next two weeks pass quicker I would."

Molly squeezed his hand gently, "I know you would. Now take this little dumpling outside to play with his cousins whilst I finish getting dinner ready. Go on go."

Everyone did as they were told at Molly's there was no arguing.

 

Enjoying the last of the warm September weather the Weasley clan were camped out in the garden. Nova ran off sniffing around the garden. The adult Weasley's and their spouses were sat on garden furniture near the house while Bill and Fleur's two daughters, Victoire and Dominique and their son Louis and Percy's daughter, Molly played in a sandpit not too far away. The family had grown rapidly over the last few years. Not only did Bill and Fleur now have three children, Percy and his wife Audrey had little Molly and George and Angelina had little Fred. Then there was James and the twins are due anytime now but they weren't the only babies about to join the family. Draco sat himself down next to a pregnant Hermione.

 

"Are you going to go and play with your cousins?" He asked James who had become very clingy since they'd walked outside and was clutching to the fabric of his top. The dark mop of hair shook his head. "Are you going to give auntie 'Mione a cuddle?" Again he shook his head.

 

Hermione tickled him under his chin lightly, "I'm going to get a cuddle later one way or another little man." She said softly moving her fingers to tickle his side. After the longest moment James let out one of Draco's favourite noises. The sound of his son's laughter made his heart beat a little harder. It was the sound of pure joy.

 

When Harry approached Draco stood with James. "Let's go and play and let daddy sit down and rest." Draco gave Harry a quick kiss on his lips before moving away. Allowing Harry to take his seat. It took him a little while to get comfortable but once he was he relaxed a little. "Just two weeks to go!" Hermione smiled giving his belly a little rub. "It can't come quick enough 'Mione. I'm so uncomfortable." Harry knew it was his hormones but he felt close to tears. "It'll be worth it Harry. You know it will just look at James."

He rubbed his belly soothingly. "I know. I know. I hope these two look like Draco. James is practically my double. I want little blonde babies who look like their papa."

"James might look like you Harry but he's got plenty of Draco in him."

"I know. Talking of other halves where's Ron and George?"

"Still at the shop. They'll be here in time for dinner."

 

"Uncle Harry!" Teddy exclaimed running out of the house and over to him. "Woah! Look how big your belly is!" Teddy froze on the spot his mouth open. For the last month Teddy had been in Canada with Andromeda and Narcissa on holiday.

"Thanks Ted." Harry said dryly. "Now come over here and give me my cuddle I've missed you." Grinning Teddy obliged. "I've missed you too. And uncle Draco and James."

"We've missed you too. Did you have a lovely holiday?" Teddy gave a short nod.

"Does James remember who I am? I've been gone a long time."

 

Harry hugged Teddy tightly, "Of course he does! He asks about you all the time. You're his favourite person." The grin on his godson's face was radiating.

"I bought him a present from Canada. Can I get it for him?"

"I'll tell you what why don't we wait until we go home and you can give it to him then. You still want to sleep over don't you?" Dark hair nodded up and down and grey eyes sparkled. "Yes please."

"Good. Now you better go and help bury uncle Draco in the sand it looks like Victoire could use your help." Giving his uncle one last hug Teddy ran off to play.

 

"Now there's my favourite son in law!" Narcissa beamed at him pulling him into a tight hug, well as tight as his large stomach would allow.

"I'm your only son in law."

"You're still my favourite one. Now tell me how are my grandbabies doing?"

"Making their presence known. They haven't stopped wriggling around all day. How was Canada? It sounded like you were having a wonderful time in your letters."

 

In the time since Narcissa left Lucius, they had seen her blossom. She'd become more confident and more self assured. She was happy. With Lucius in prison for life she had been given everything. The Manor, its content and all of the Malfoy vaults. After many conversations with Draco they decided that she would keep the sizeable vault she brought to the marriage and everything else would be sold. The profit was split between both Wizarding charities and muggle charities. Draco thought that Lucius would like that his money was helping Muggle children.

 

Narcissa doted on her grandson and James loves her just as much back. Sending James to Narcissa's for the night was becoming a godsend. A baby becomes all consuming, everything is about the baby. So once a week when James goes to stay with his Nana, Harry and Draco take pleasure in the time alone. They love their son but being a parent wasn't all they were. They needed some respite for themselves too. Narcissa was only too happy to oblige and take James. They wondered if she'd be so happy to take all three in the near future.

 

***

 

A wet and slippery James escaped Harry's lap and took off running out the bathroom and along the hallway. Teddy who was still in the bath tub was almost crying with laughter as James continued to streak up and down the hallway giggling. "Make sure you wash behind your ears." Harry told him heaving himself up off the closed toilet seat lid where he'd been sat observing bathtime. "I'll be back to check once I've caught James." In the hallway Harry realised that he hadn't cast the magical barrier at the top of the stairs and James wasrunning straight for them.

 

"James!" He screamed startling the boy. The toddler stopped instantly, his bottom lip began to wobble and green eyes shone with tears. Guilt racked through Harry. He hadn't meant to shout at him or scare him. He just didn't want James to hurt himself.

 

Scooping him up in the fluffy white towel Harry held him against his chest as tears wetted the toddlers cheeks. "I'm sorry baby boy. Daddy didn't mean to shout and scare you. I'm sorry." Harry muttered over and over again trying to soothe his crying son, his own tears wetting his cheeks.

Teddy appeared at the bathroom door dripping wet at the same time as Draco appeared at the top of the stairs James's bottle in hand. "What happened?" He asked worryingly as he eyed his husband and son both crying.

"He almost fell down the stairs and I shouted to stop him and I've scared him."

 

"Oh poor little guy. Right give me him. I'll put him to bed and you go and put your feet up. And you young man," he looked past Harry's shoulder to where Teddy was standing. "Get yourself dry and in your pyjamas and you can help me put James to bed. Okay?"

"Okay uncle Draco." He disappeared back into the bathroom.

 

James was still crying against Harry. "Come on little man, come to papa." Harry pressed a kiss to James's crown before passing him over. "Go and put your feet up. You didn't do anything wrong Harry. You did exactly as I would have. Stop worrying." Draco wiped away at the tears on Harry's cheeks and laid a tender kiss on his lips. "Go and rest."

 

Downstairs in the living room Harry settled down on the sofa with James's baby photo album and started looking at the moving pictures. He was so small when he was first born. It's hard to remember that the toddler that runs around now was once so small. He was only 5lb 2oz when born. The first photograph was of an exhausted Harry and Draco cuddled together on the hospital bed both of them watching the James shaped bundle in their arms. Harry carried on looking through the album when a noise at the door pulled his focus. Stood in his pyjamas looking a little timid was his godson. Harry opened his arms and the little boy came running into them snuggling up against his side as he got comfortable on the sofa. "I thought you were helping uncle Draco put James to bed?" He said running his fingers through Teddy's sandy blonde hair. Today he looked the double of Remus. Harry hugged him tighter.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Harry's heart squeezed at the tenderness of his godson he really was the most kindest little boy.

"I'm okay I just got a bit frightened when I thought James was going to get hurt. Do you want to have a look through his baby album with me?"

 

Harry continued to turn the pages, stopping to look at each picture. "Look there's me holding James for the first time." Teddy excitedly pointed out.

"Do you remember this one?" Harry asked turning forward a few pages to when James was about eighteen months old. The photograph showed James sat in front of Teddy on the floor his face screwed up in concentration as he tried to copy Teddy change his hair colour. The only thing James achieved was a full nappy.

"That was funny! Uncle Harry are you okay?"

 

Harry had doubled over, dropping the album and clutching his belly. Worry creased the six year old's brow as Harry got up and paced the room. "Eww! Did you just wet yourself, your jeans are wet?" Teddy looked a little disgusted.

"Teddy I need you to be a really good boy for me. I need you to go and tell uncle Draco that my waters have broken. He'll understand what that means. Then I need you to stay in James's room until grandma comes okay?" Harry could see he wanted to ask a question but another pain ripped across his stomach and Harry's face screwed up in pain. Teddy darted out of the room. All Harry could do was pant "Don't run on the stairs!" Behind him.

 

Teddy took the stairs as quick as he could. He knew uncle Harry said don't run but he was in pain. At the top of the stairs he ran along the corridor to James's bedroom where the door was ajar and rushed in. "Uncle Draco!"

"Shhh Ted." He hushed tucking a light blanket over a sleeping James in his toddler bed.

"But Uncle Draco! Uncle Harry's hurt and he wet himself and said his waters broke!"

"Stay here with James."

Teddy nodded at his Uncle's instructions and watched him run out the room. Teddy laid himself down next to James and gently brushed his hair. "It's going to be okay Jamesy. Your daddy is going to be okay." He whispered to the sleeping tot.

 

***

 

"Draco?"

Draco was ushered out of the theatre by a gowned nurse. His face was white. It was only the two bundles in his arms that kept him upright. Narcissa rushed over to her son to steady him and moved him over to a chair.

"What's happened?"

"Harry... he... he started bleeding. They wouldn't let me stay." Grey eyes watered. "Mum I'm scared." The words were barely a whisper but she caught them.

"Oh my darling boy I know you are but Harry's a fighter he's not going to leave you, James or these two here. I just know he'll be okay. Now who have we got here?" She asked trying to keep Draco from thinking the worst.

Draco blinked back tears as he looked down at his new sons. "We've got two more sons."

"They are absolutely gorgeous. This little man here is your double. He looks just like you did when you were born." Draco didn't reply because the theatre door opened and the Healer who had delivered their sons started walking his way. His face was grim. Draco felt his stomach roll.

 

"Mr Malfoy-Potter if you could follow me I'd like to talk to you in private."

"Just tell me. Is Harry... is my husband dead?"


	12. Eleven Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but here you go...

"Papa come on! Get up! We don't want to be late!"

Draco peeled his eyes open and glanced at the bedside clock it was six in the morning. Groaning he sat up, rubbing sleep from his eyes. "Al, Scorp it's six o'clock. The train doesn't leave for another five hours."

"But Papa we're just excited!"

"I know you both are but we aren't leaving here until ten at the earliest. Now come and get in here and tell me what you're looking forward to about Hogwarts."

 

Scorpius and Albus each took one side of their father and snuggled close against him. Draco relished the moment. He didn't know just how much longer they'd want a cuddle from their papa. James had already entered that teenage phase where everything Draco said was met with a sigh heavy of teenage angst. Scorpius chewed his bottom lip, "James said that to decide what house you belong in you have to fight a troll."

"In front of everyone!" Albus added. Draco couldn't help but laugh as he looked at both his sons. Albus so was very much like Harry. He not only had Harry's dark hair and green eyes but his personality was Harry's to a tee. Scorpius on the other hand was his own doppelgänger. Together they were inseparable. He'd expected them to be close, they were twins but their bond went further than that. They knew exactly what the other was thinking and feeling. At times it was a little scary. At least they were never alone.

 

"When you arrive at Hogsmead Station, Hagrid will meet you there and take you down to the boats. Oh boys that first time you see the castle all lit up and looming above you, you'll never forget it. I got goosebumps when I saw it. Don't tell anyone mind." He gave each boy a pointed look before laughing.

 

"Then you arrive and are taken up to the castle. It's so big. You're going to have the best time there. Anyway where was I? Oh right then you are shown into the Great Hall. Everyone is sat at their house tables and they watch you walk in. There's nothing to be afraid of. You know more people at Hogwarts than anyone else so it'll just be like walking into Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur's house for Sunday dinner." Albus and Scorpius would be the eighth and ninth Weasley grandchild at Hogwarts this year.

 

"One by one you'll be called up to the front in alphabetical order, so Al you'll go first. You sit on a wooden stool and then they place an old hat on your head. The Sorting Hat, it looks into your mind and then decides which house you belong in. And that's it. No troll fighting whatsoever."

 

"Are you sure. James said you'd say that and that it was a Hogwarts secret." Albus actually looked a little worried.

"Trust me. James is just trying to have a laugh because uncle Ron did the same things to him and he believed it. I caught him looking up defensive spells in one of my books to use.“ The boys struggled to hide their sniggers.

 

They sat in comfortable silence for almost ten minutes before Scorpius spoke. "What happens if we're not put in the same house?"

"Then you both strive to do your best in whatever house you end up in. You can still hang out together outside of your houses. No one is going to stop you from seeing each other. I promise."

“You won’t be mad if we end up in Hufflepuff?”

“Oh boys. If you end up in Hufflepuff then it would be gaining two very special wizards. I think you’re forgetting that Teddy is the biggest Hufflepuff around and then there’s the author of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Newt Scamander and Teddy’s mum Tonks now she was totally badass. There’s nothing wrong with being in Hufflepuff.” He truly meant it too.

 

"Okay." They said in unison. "Can we have breakfast now?" And that was that conversation over. Oh to be eleven years old.

He ruffled both their hair, "Yes go and have some cereal while I jump in the shower. When I'm done I'll make some bacon and eggs. Try and wake that brother of yours up on your way downstairs.

 

***

 

Albus and Scorpius's earlier enthusiasm had faulted once they arrived at King's Cross station. James had run off to meet his cousins and friends but the twins both stuck close to Draco's side. They only loosened up a little when Ron and Hermione turned up with Rose, she was starting Hogwarts this year too. "No Hugo?" Draco asked when he noticed the youngest Granger-Weasley was missing.

"He's keeping mum company. He got upset when we said he couldn't go to Hogwarts early." Ron explained.

 

The steam engine tooted its horn as the clock ticked closer to eleven. "You three better go and get seated." The boys and Rose looked at their parents. They could see their nerves it was written across their faces. They didn't blame them they'd all felt it themselves in the past. "You'll have the most amazing time. " Draco smiled at his sons and niece. "Just remember to take care of each other and we'll see you all really soon." Draco pulled both boys into a tight embrace. "I love you both so much." Draco fought to hide his emotions.

"Love you too." They replied.

 

"I wish dad could have been here." Albus whispered.

"Oh Al me too." He spoke pressing a kiss to the top of his dark head.

 

"You're never going to guess what I've just seen!" James panted running over to his family breaking the emotion filled atmosphere. "Teddy was snogging Victoire! He was snogging her face off right over there! In front of everyone!" He pointed at the train. Ron tried to hide his laughter but failed miserably earning a glare from his wife.

 

"Right you four quick on the train with you! Look at the time." Hermione rushed them along the platform. In a mad dash the three Malfoy-Potter's and Rose were packed onto the train with all their belongings just as the clock turned eleven.

 

Teddy joined his uncle, Ron and Hermione and together they waved until the red engine vanished from sight. "You okay?" Hermione asked Draco giving his hand a squeeze. "Harry would have been so proud watching them go.” she said.

“I know. How are they old enough already? I can't believe they are going to be twelve next week. You haven't still got that time turner have you?"

"Are you coming back to ours for coffee?" Hermione offered instead of answering his question.

Draco shook his head, "No I better get back and do some work. You know what it's like, potions don't brew themselves. Especially when your assistant is too busy daydreaming about a certain blonde haired Weasley." Teddy's cheeks flushed. "You know?"

"We know all about you snogging her face off!"

"Oh uncle Draco! Please! Don't!"

"Well next time don't snog her on a packed train platform if you don't want anyone to see." Ron added. "I think it's sweet. She's been following you around like a lovesick puppy for as long as I can remember." Hermione smiled at the dangly teenager who was growing more and more embarrassed as the minutes ticked on.

"Come on Ron we better get back." They said their goodbyes and left.

 

Teddy studied his uncle briefly. "You're okay though aren't you uncle Draco? I mean really okay?"

"I'm fine Ted. Let's go we've got a full day of work to do.”

 

 

***

 

Their father was right that first view of the castle was breathtaking. As they moved across the water the nervous chatter from the first years ceased and rounds of awe spread from boat to boat. Scorpius's stomach felt fluttery as they walked into the Great Hall. Their cousins and brother whooped and cheered as they passed the Gryffindor table. It would be nice if they were placed their too. They were a close family and being together at school would be no different to being together at home. His eyes traveled over to the Slytherin table, there was every chance they could end up there too. Their papa had been a Slytherin and Nana Narcissa and aunt 'Dromida. Their other father had almost been placed their too, at least that's what papa had said. He guessed they were about to find out as one by one they were being called up in alphabetical order to sit on the stall. Albus was next.

 

"Albus Malfoy-Potter."

 

Al stalled as whispers passed around the room. Everyone knew who they were, they knew of their fathers. Scorpius gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll be right behind you." He whispered.

 

The brim of the tatty hat covered his eyes. Scorpius counted the seconds in his head, almost two minutes had passed without the hat making its decision. More and more whispers floated around the room. Then all of the sudden the brim of the hat opened "Slytherin!" It declared to the room.

 

Whispers were replaced with gasps as Al made his way to the emerald table. At the staff table one single figure started clapping and a ripple effect started. Soon all the offsprings of Weasley's and Malfoy-Potters were cheering and clapping for Albus.

 

When the hat was placed on Scorpius’s head and instantly called out the same result the celebration was repeated.

 

Hopping off the stall Scorpius looked up at the staff table at the professor who started the clapping, he looked up at his dad grinning like a fool. The newest Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher was sat next to the headmistress beaming. His green eyes were shiny with unshed tears behind his trademark glasses. Pride radiated out of him.

 

***

 

With the welcoming feast over and the children heading off to their dormitories the staff bid each other a goodnight and headed off to their own chambers. Harry quickly made his way to his new home. The door barely open when his youngest and only daughter, Lily threw herself at him. "Daddy!"

 

"Hi Princess. How comes you aren't in bed already?" He asked the blonde little girl in his arms.

"I wanted to see you of course!" She said simply.

"Don't tell papa but I'm glad you're still up. I need a special Lily cuddle."

"He can hear you, you do know that don't you?" Draco looked up from where he was putting some books away on shelves.

 

Crossing the room Harry leant to press a quick kiss against his husband's mouth. "Are you not going to ask where they were sorted?"

"We already know daddy." Lily informed him. Draco just laughed.

 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to help yourself. I hope you put my cloak back where you got it from." Harry turned his attention back to their daughter "Come on you bedtime. Daddy's got a big day tomorrow and needs an early night."

 

Draco watched Harry carry Lily through to her room before putting the next book on the shelf. A photograph fell from the pages. Picking it up he looked at the image his mother had taken of the six of them. It was taken the day he had given birth to Lily almost nine years ago.

 

The night Harry had had the twins in order for the healers to stop the bleeding they permanently stopped him being able to have any more children. They were happy with that they had three wonderful boys but after a couple of years he started to wonder what it would be like to carry their child. So they did just that. Lily arrived in the late winter and in the moment she did she had not only her fathers but her brothers wrapped around her little finger. She was the double of his mother only with Harry's eyes.

 

Finding a frame among their belongings they hadn't yet unpacked Draco popped the photo inside and sat it on the shelf. He couldn't help but smile at it. That photo was his life. He really did have everything he could ever want. A husband who he doted on and would move heaven and earth for and he knew Harry would do the same for him. They had four amazing children who completed their lives. He really was the luckiest man alive.


End file.
